


toys

by silentlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ABDL, Ageplay, BDSM, Baby Louis, CG/L, Daddy Dom little boy, Daddy Harry, Dark Harry, Dom Harry, Dom/sub, Innocent Louis, M/M, Older Harry, Shy Louis, Spanking, Sub Louis, Sugar Daddy Harry, Younger Louis, cgl, ddlb, little louis, princess louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 41,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4215876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentlarry/pseuds/silentlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>all his life, louis has always been a bit off. while his friends were ecstatic to grow up, louis was dreaded it. he wanted to stay little forever. he wanted to play with dolls and play dress up with his sisters. as he grew older, louis began to understand nothing was wrong with him. he just enjoys to stay young and pure, unlike harry, who liked to act older and dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one.

**Author's Note:**

> hey this story isnt that new but its been on my wattpad (silentlarry) for a while w/ quick updates!

louis doesn’t necessarily know what’s wrong with him. he doesn’t know why he prefers to play with children’s toys rather than do activities like the rest of his adult friends do.

last year, he convinced himself he had some type of disorder, reasoning why he acted so childish at times. it was an embarrassing visit to his doctor’s office, squirming anxiously on the makeshift bed in the room, listening to his doctor list off why it wasn’t a disorder.

(in summary is was really fucking embarrassing)

(“i don’t believe this is autism, or peter pan syndrome, if you were wondering”

“um, why?”

“because you realized something was off, per say, and many people with those disorders do not accept that they have it”

“oh”

“to be honest, this is probably just a kink”

“oh”

“yep. i’ll go figure out how much you owe me for the check up”

“oh, okay. yeah. totally”)

(having to accept that he has a weird ass kink through his doctor was absolutely petrifying and awful)

louis’ home wouldn’t give away that he was in to slight bdsm, ageplay, possibly abdl, maybe calling someone daddy, and that’s what he appreciated about himself during this kink-accepting-crisis.

his apartment was on the small side, considering he has just turned twenty and he was attending a university he got into for his spectacular theatre credits, but he made do with his beloved little home.

his home was mostly made of pastel colors. his couch was a creme white, with a brown stain on it from god knows where because he had picked it up from a thrift store last year, but he covered it with a throw over blanket that was a soft violet color. he had hardwood floors that were scuffed up and desperately needed repairs, but he avoided the cost of that and just spread cute little rugs all over them.

(louis is struggling financially at the moment)

(mostly because when he received his pay check it went straight to food or new toys)

(priorities to people who have a little head space)

his bedroom would most likely give away that he was not a normal twenty year old man, but in fact was a toddler at heart. he had a twin sized bed, solely because he was a small guy, and the smaller the bed, the smaller he felt. the comforter was a light pink-rose color with purple princess crowns scattered across the soft fabric. beside his bed to the right, he had a white night stand that held his glasses, remote to to the small television hanging on the wall, lube, and a compact collection of beanie babies.

and if his princess bed didn’t give away that he is on the more childish side, then maybe, possibly, his toy chest tucked in the corner will make people register what’s going on with him. he had picked up this toy chest with his birthday money from three years ago - so yes, it was an investment of forty five dollars, but he adores it and perhaps he is in love with it. it was a pure white color, with gold embroidery where the metal clasps met in the middle to lock it. that item is probably the only item in his dingy apartment that isn’t falling apart piece by piece.

(his toy chest is flowing with toys)

(from stuffed animals to train sets to princess dolls)

(what a shocker)

(he has some toys scattered around the house as well, though. his favorites are out in the living room because he plays with them the most, therefore they need the most attention from him. and then his hoard of toys was too much, so some were just dispersed on the floor as then no longer could all fit in the toy chest. but that’s how louis likes it. he loves his toys)

louis has struggled in school every since he was a little kid. not academically, per se, but he stumbled with fitting in with others or understanding what the ‘popular’ people were up to. louis really is a friendly person, always offering advice and hugs to others, but he just couldn’t fit in. he was more up to date with the new selection of beanie babies, not the new list of parties and what alcohols are on sale this weekend. louis likes to think his ideas are better - why get drunk when you can have a mini tea part on your living room floor?

and no matter how much louis despises parties, crowded areas, loud noises, and obnoxious people, here is. at a college party. in a frat house.

(his best friend, zain, believed that louis needed to get out of his grim apartment, and get out and socialize)

(zain knows about the toy chest. and the beanie babies obsession. and maybe, possibly, found out because when they were fifteen and were having a sleepover as best friends, he caught louis sucking his thumb as he slept)

(but, allah bless his soul, zain has never once teased louis about it. he supported him. each and every birthday, he gives louis new stuffed animals, and a gift card to toys r us or any other child’s store louis is loving at the moment)

(“so, do you like, want to be a little kid?”

“i um, i guess. yeah”

“that’s neat, man! yeah, growing up sucks, i see why you like kiddish stuff. totally cool, wish i could do some shit like that. seems relaxing, yeah?”

“y-yeah”)

(louis appreciates and loves zain so much. he never made situations awkward. he never asked louis to clean up his barbies from the apartment floor when he came over. he just smiled and casually asked if he had gotten a new doll, because he doesn’t remember louis having a princess cinderella doll last week)

louis looks incredibly awkward and uncomfortable. he’s dressed in a white button up, finishing at a black collar at the top with his black suspenders, having two thin white stripes go down the center of them. then of course, appropriately finishing off his outfit with his maroon jeans that made his ass look a little too phenomenal.

he scuffs his white vans on the floor nervously, staring around the hyperactive room while zain nudges him over to the kitchen.

“drink?” zain offers kindly, already grabbing a random cup from the counter. louis is gaping at zain, because that is not fucking safe at all.

(“zainy, no! that could have like, drugs in there!”

“there’s drugs in me too, lou. i have nothing to lose”

“that is not a good motto for life, mister sir”

“fuck off, dude. drink or no?”

“yes. i want water”

“i hate you”)

louis shyly shakes his head, holding his water bottle to his chest as he squeaks when people accidentally bump in to him. he’s truthfully a tiny guy - standing at maybe five foot five inches, but he constantly lies and tells people he’s actually five foot nine inches to seem bigger.

(he never grew that much as a child)

(it still irks him)

(stubby legs and awkward tummy)

he begins to feel even more unnerving, noticing that everyone is dressing so revealing, and here he is, standing in an outfit that is appropriate for church. he ends up stumbling back when a shirtless, stupid man rams into him. his cheeks are flushing a crimson color when he tumbles back on to the floor, whining softly when people laugh at him, but then quickly move on to their partying with out helping the poor boy up.

“dude, you okay? took a hard fall”, another shirtless man says, grabbing louis’ elbow before hauling the smaller man (boy) up. louis goes scarlet now, nodding quietly as he avoids eye contact with who ever is trying to look him in the eye. no, this is too embarrassing, let alone have a man look him in the eye who has very visible v-lines and abs. nope, done for the day. louis wants to go home and take his bed time bath.

“i’m so sorry, mister, i didn’t mean to waste your time-“, louis rambles quickly, pulling his arm from the mysterious one’s grip as he steps back slightly.

“you didn't waste my time. i saw a cute boy on the floor, and decided to swoop in and make a cliche move in helping him up and hopefully get his number”, he interrupts with a small grin. this man is too smooth. louis isn’t used to smooth. he stumbles over his feet and his words. this is awful.

“o-oh”, is all louis can find leaving his mouth, biting down on his bottom lip as he finally looks up at the man who had helped him up. first thing he notices is the half man bun he’s rocking - half of his curls down, and then half up in a bun. usually, louis would think it’s ridiculous, but this guy is hot. next is the plump lips that are quirked up in a fond smirk, and then his big, green eyes that had specks of gold and hazel around the blown pupil.

“i’m harry”, the apparent ‘harry’ says, smiling widely, making louis see the random ass dents in the man’s cheeks. he’s about to ask what’s wrong with his cheeks and why they push in, but then he realizes there’s these things called dimples.

(louis is so oblivious and slow)

(it sucks for the most part)

(but it just adds on to the examples of him being so childish)

“uh, ‘m um, i’m louis”, louis whispers, peeking a quick glance at the taller man before looking back down at his shoes. 

“do you perhaps know louis’ number?” harry inquires, but it more so sounds like a demand to have his number. louis crosses his legs at the deep, overpowering and controlling voice. he may or may not like being controlled, and especially being bossed around.

(he loves it)

louis sheepishly nods, taking harry’s offered iphone to type in his number. he puts in ‘louis the boy at the party’ with a princess crown at the end because harry needs to know from the beginning that he is a princess and nothing less than that.

“okay, ‘the boy at the party’, nice meeting you. hopefully we can see each other again”, harry murmurs, smirking at the smaller boy who was shifting from foot to foot, obviously on edge. louis just nods, looking back up at the man and notices him fumbling with his goddam lip ring. holy shit. louis may or may not have a kink for tattoos and piercings. this man is not helping him.

when harry notices louis staring at his lip jewelry, he teasingly pokes out his tongue, and of course there’s a fucking tongue piercing. louis ogles over the black stud in the middle of his tongue, getting on his tippy toes slightly to get a better view. he frowns when he sees harry’s shoulders moving slightly when he chuckles, finding louis being so curious over body jewelry very amusing and quite adorable.

but before the two know it, their little meeting moment is over when zain comes over and protectively grabs on to louis’ forearm. louis looks confused, whining in detest when he feels the grip latching on to him.

“hello, harry”, zain seethes, narrowing his eyes. louis whines a bit louder, mumbling about how ‘cool his tongue is’ and ‘he’s nice, be nice!’

“hey, zain”, harry mutters with amusement, raising his eyebrows and tilting his head slightly.

(louis observes the tattoo that’s on the side of his neck)

(it’s in the shape of a heart, but the heart is made out of a rib cage, so there’s bones in it. it looks cool, it louis’ opinion. he sort of wants to explore the rest of harry’s hidden piercings and tattoos. he knows there’s more. he can see a tattoo peeking from the edge where his jeans were resting on his narrow hips. he can’t even keep count of how many tattoos are dispersed across his chest and back)

“so you’ve met louis?” zain asks rhetorically. he knows they’ve met. that’s why he intervened and cut off their conversation.

“so i have. sweet kid”, harry muses and crosses his arms, leaning on the wall behind him. louis smiles bashfully, adoring that harry seemed so cool, and he was such a lame ‘kid’.

“i’m sweet, zainy! he called me sweet”, louis whispers eagerly in his best friend’s ear, smiling widely, not realizing that his best friend and his new friend did not get along.

“let’s go, lou”, zain mutters, trying to tug the innocent boy away from the dangerous man. louis pouts and waves at harry, deciding it’s appropriate to blow the man covered in ink a kiss.

he giggles when harry pretends to catch it, making a fake phone with his hand and putting it up to his ear, mouthing a ‘call you later, babe’.

louis smiles and nods quickly, making a small squeaking noise when zain yanks him out of the frat house and in to his car, still not explaining why he couldn’t keep talking to harry.

“why’d you do that? we were getting along! i was making friends!” louis whines and stomps his foot on the footboard, showing that he was not afraid to throw a fucking tantrum if zain didn’t give in to his way and explain.

“don’t say it in a plural version, louis. it was one friend. and he isn’t friend material, and don’t you fucking dare trying to date him. all he does is play people and fuck around. wouldn’t be surprised if that rat was carrying an std”, zain mutters harshly, starting his car and pulling from his parking space that he made in the middle of the street.

“that isn’t very kind”, louis says quietly, crossing his arms and looking down at his lap whilst pouting with his bottom lip jutted out.

“yeah, well, he isn’t kind either. and no, he isn’t ‘daddy material’, as you always ask for every boy you have an interest in”, zain says, adding the last part on when he sees louis opening his mouth to ask it.

louis just huffs, rolling his eyes, because zain always gets like this, acting like a father and trying to protect louis in every way. the boy is just too pure and sweet to be hurt by a douche like harry styles. 

“stay away from him, louis. i mean it. he’ll just hurt you”

(louis just nods)

(he feels bad for lying to zain)

(because when harry texts him a ‘hey babe ;)’ not even five minutes after leaving, louis is smiling enthusiastically as he texts him back that he can call him in thirty minutes)

(harry is daddy material and louis is going to prove it)


	2. two.

although louis and harry have been texting and flirting via text messages (secretly though - zain would slaughter louis if he found out he is still contacting the town’s douche bag), louis has always found an excuse not to see harry in person. harry is too sly, and louis is too shy, so he honestly has no clue how he could casually just say, “hey, you’re really hot. i kind of want to suck your dick. be my daddy?”

(it doesn’t work like that)

(louis truly wishes it does, though)

(from: tattoo guy harry from the party

hey baby. you up to meet for coffee later???

from: louis the boy at the party

hi hi hi harry !! i have school stuffs goin on, sorry :( xx)

louis did have school. but he wasn’t so caught up in it that he couldn’t make time for a measly coffee date with the hottest man he has ever seen. the hottest man he has ever seen that pretty much, one hundred and ten percent meets the title of daddy. but since he does meet the requirements of being daddy material, at least in louis’ opinion, and louis is too incredibly embarrassing, he obviously can’t meet up with him. like ever.

(from: tattoo guy harry from the party

aye babes! have time for a quick lunch date? told me last week your lunch break is around now

from: louis the boy at the party

hello harry berry !!! can’t unfortunately - skipping my lunch break for a psychology exam, sorry xx)

harry even knew that one is bullshit. louis is studying drama and theatre, and having a little bit of classes dedicated to becoming a pre school teacher if all else fails. he isn’t required to take a fucking psychology class, or at least harry is told from his best friend niall, so harry just doesn’t understand why louis won’t give him a chance. maybe louis is just not interested in him, and he should just drop the boy and call it quits.

(he would call it quits if it were just a hook up or a random ass kid he doesn’t know that well)

(but this is louis, and louis is so cute and so sweet and so innocent that harry can’t find the will power to just give up on this hopeless crush)

(louis is endeared by harry’s determination, honestly)

(but every time he has the guts to attempt to say yes, he throws himself into a full blown panic attack because he knows he’ll fuck it up)

(louis turns down the next four dates harry asks him on)

(and the next three ‘hang out’ invites he receives)

so, here louis is, quietly and merrily making his way down an aisle in toys r us. he should be embarrassed, but he has learned that people just believe that he’s here shopping for a kid or something.

(technically, he sort of is)

(he’s a kid)

(at least in his mind he is)

louis shuffles down the next passageway that has the princess dolls, which is his second favorite aisle, right behind the stuffed animals one. his peach colored toms squeak against the floor while louis tries his best to look at every single doll and at least give them a chance to see if they’re worth spending this week’s pay check on. he feels bad if he ignores a doll. therefore, toys r us trips consists of three hours and a very guilty louis leaving with about seven new dolls. he wishes he could take home all the dolls. he feels like he hurts all of their feelings if he leaves them behind. so, he constantly has guiltiness eating away at him when he leaves any kind of toy store.

he’s dressed in a casual outfit, as usual, which includes white skinny jeans, a gray top, and then his light gray sweater that zipped up the front, and had to white strings that tightened the hood. louis obsessed over keeping the strings at the same length, and he continuously pouts at zain to fix them in the middle of their classes so they’re even.

(currently, louis doesn’t have the hood up, mostly because it’s soaked from the rain, and he doesn’t want the wet fabric to give him a cold. he got way too sick way too easily, and he’s even more pouty and grumpy when he’s sick)

by the time louis has made his time due with the princess aisle, he heads over to the stuffed animal aisle. he gets a little too giddy, his tiny feet moving quickly to get there in a rapid pace, as if some one was going to beat him there and steal all of the toys he wanted.

(louis is right)

(some one did beat him there)

(and it’s the one person he has been avoiding for two and a half weeks purposely)

louis stumbles in to the aisle, a new ariel doll held to his chest protectively, but straightaway freezes in the entry way of the aisle, his baby blue eyes horror stricken with his pretty pink lips agape.

“nice to see you, louis”, harry hums, setting down the baby lion stuffed animal he had in his grasp.

(louis is silently grateful)

(he wanted that baby lion)

(he would fit right in with the larger lion he had resting on his bed)

“h-hello”, louis squeaks out, his eyes still wide, but he manages to at least close his mouth so he can nervously lick his lips and bite on the bottom one as he shifts foot to foot anxiously. he can feel harry antagonize him with his eyes silently as he stares down at the ground, making small patterns on the floor with the excess water coming off of the sole of his shoe.

“i see you aren’t actually busy today”, harry says firmly, and holy shit holy shit holy shit, louis cannot handle harry’s strict tone. and of fucking course, he’s wearing tight white jeans today, so if he accomplishes to get a hard on, he will be mortified for life and never leave his bedroom ever again.

louis just blinks slowly, peering at harry hesitantly when he sees large black boots make their way over to him. louis simply nods, his heart going faster and faster, and for a few seconds, he believes his twenty year old ass is going to have a heart attack and die right here, front and center in front of his crush.

(it doesn’t happen)

(he is very much living)

(however, he is sort of wishing that he isn’t because harry is still towering over him with a powerful, dominant look in his eyes)

“i - um, yeah. i guess. i just… got out of class, erm, early, and headed over here”, louis rambles quickly, his voice soft and pliant, just like the rest of him. harry raises his eyebrows in question, his plump lips quirking up in to a knowing smirk.

“oh? and you told me you’d text me as soon as you left class, didn’t you?” harry questions, crossing his arms and somehow missing the little whimper that leaves louis’ lips. the younger one of the two, louis obviously being twenty and harry being twenty one, just stares at harry. he doesn’t know how to answer. he already feels naughty for lying to harry. good little boys don’t lie, and he did in fact lie.

“i did say that”, louis whispers dumbly, casting his gaze over to the doors that he could dash out of right this very second. harry just hums in amusement and nods, taking a step closer to louis and grinning in satisfaction when the boy doesn’t make a move to step back.

“i-i, uh, i need to go. class starts in an hour. it’s a ten minute walk. i mean - like, a forty minute bus ride. yeah. sorry. text you, harry berry”, louis gushes, dropping his ariel doll on the ground, because now he can’t fucking make it to the registers to formally buy it if he’s trying to escape harry.

louis takes one last glance at harry, noticing an eyebrow and nose piercing, which wasn’t there the night he met him or the silly selfies he had received over imessage, before dashing out of the store.

harry stands there for the next few minutes, just watching louis run out of the store frantically before sighing and glancing down at the dropped toy. he furrows his eyebrows, just now realizing that louis had it in his tiny hands this whole time, before picking it up. he briefly wonders why the hell the boy had it in the first place, but he dismisses it saying that he was probably picking it up for another child. that’s what harry is doing anyways - he’s picking up a stuffed lion for his nephew’s second birthday.

harry grumbles unhappily, snatching the lion back up and shoving the ariel box some where on a shelf before stomping his way up to the cash registers and slamming the stuffed animal on the counter. he is so pissed off and confused with louis, but at the same time has pity for the boy.

(harry decides he needs to take a more gentle approach to him)

(louis is literally a deer in headlights, and he can’t just run up to him, he has to walk slowly)

louis ends up not going back to the toy store for the next two weeks, mostly because he some how feels he’ll run in to harry again. but he gets a coupon in his mail saying that it’s half off there, so of course he squeezes himself in his car and drives off to get his forgotten ariel doll.

when he arrives, the place is a bit more packed than usual, but it isn’t too crowded that it makes louis throw a tantrum and burst in to tears.

louis saunters over to the princess doll section once again, smiling in triumph when he finds the exact doll he had left behind on his last trip. after tucking the small box carefully under his arm, he moves on to the aisle that he hopes to find the baby lion he was interested in last time as well. he hadn’t seen harry take it before he had ran away, so he’s in hopes that it’s resting there peacefully for him to snag.

the baby lion is there. but so is his past owner. harry.

(louis is quite upset at the fact that him and harry are some how the only people in the whole entire store in this exact aisle, at this exact time)

(he isn’t necessarily upset)

(more so anxious about messing up or harry using his ‘strict daddy voice’, as louis has named it, at him)

“thought you’d be here today”, harry says lightly, a small laugh in his voice as he turns to fully face the smaller boy. “my sister said it was half off or some shit, and she also said my nephew is a little bitch, well, not necessarily that, but the damn kid is picky and doesn’t like lions”, he mutters and crosses his arms.

louis laughs awkwardly, which makes harry chuckle because the boy looks so flustered about harry cursing. louis’ feet are turned in a bit, so he’s standing like a confused child with his head tilted slightly to the left.

(harry definitely doesn’t coo at him)

(louis definitely doesn’t blush and giggle)

“yeah, so, came and returned the stupid lion”, harry starts off, but is immediately interrupted by louis who says, “he isn’t stupid. don’t be mean to him”

harry blinks a few times before snickering and nodding, holding his hands up in surrender before continuing what he was saying before louis defended a fucking stuffed animal. “right, sorry. mister lion just didn’t fit my needs. but, i’m back here, trying to pick out power rangers, because apparently he likes those dumb ass dolls, or some other stuffed animal”

(“they aren’t dumb”

“right, fuck, sorry”

“you should be considerate of their feelings”

“they don’t have-“

“harry”

“i apologize”

“you’re forgiven, harry berry, all is good now!”)

(harry really should’ve caught on by now and questioned why louis stood up for fucking t o y s and why he acts so childish, but he’s too busy admiring the faint blush on the boy’s cheeks)

“oh, that kind of stinks”, louis says softly, but picks up the lion carefully and holds it against his chest. harry doesn’t think much of it, just gives louis a fond look, before messing with his lip ring with his teeth.

“yeah, really does fuckin’ suck, babes. but, i was hoping since you obviously have some knowledge on toys”, harry says gently, eyeing louis to make sure the boy wasn’t planning his way to run off again. when he notices that louis looks quite calm, just staring up at harry with a small smile, he decides that he can continue. “i was really hoping that we could hang out some where, maybe your place or somethin’, so we could discuss toys”

louis giggles softly, pressing the palm of his hand to his mouth to attempt to hide it. it only results in harry grinning madly, watching the smaller boy have his small giggle fit.

“to discuss toys, berry?”

“yep. only to do that, unless you’re up to do more”

“harry”

“okay, just to talk about toys. need some help to succeed in being a great uncle, you know”

“fine. you can come over”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heLLO I FORGOT ABOUT AO3 BE PREPARED FOR ALL THE CHAPTERS HEADIN UR WAY KIDS
> 
> (ps, my wattpad is also silentlarry if u want quicker updates lmao)


	3. three.

louis stands stiffly in the toys r us line, his head bowed as harry takes the baby lion and ariel doll from his arms. louis’ head immediately snaps up, his eyes wide in confusion, and his parted lips letting out little whines in detest while making grabby hands at the toys harry had stolen from him.

“those are mine, harry! they’re mine fair and square!”

“fair and square?” harry asks with a small cackle, setting the two items down on the cash register’s counter.

“you can’t take them! you should’ve asked for me to share - stealing isn’t nice!”

“i’m paying for you, baby”, harry murmurs and takes out his wallet from his back pocket, grinning down at the boy who now looks uncomfortable.

“but-but they’re for me?” louis asks in a muddled tone, his delicately plucked eyebrows furrowing slightly.

“yes, they are very much yours. i’m just paying”, harry explains slowly, setting down his credit card on the counter while louis fumbles with the sleeve of his jacket. he never had people pay for him - even his ex boyfriends. he always paid for himself.

“do i just pay you back then?”

“no. you accept the gift”, harry muses and reaches for the bag once the toys are stuffed in, leading louis out to the parking lot. “you lead the way to your place”, he says next, placing the bag in trunk of louis’ car once it’s unlocked. louis nods uncertainly, adjusting the collar on harry’s leather jacket before rushing to the driver’s side of his car.

(harry just chuckles with a fond smile)

(this boy is just so fucking cute)

once both of them are in their own respected car, louis’ a small yellow ‘bug’ car and harry’s a black mercedes benz, they’re both off on the short drive to louis’ home.

once louis is in the car and away from harry, he starts to panic.

(“oh my god oh my god oh my god”)

(“he wants to do the dirty deed and i don’t oh my god”)

(“what if i just crash my car-“)

(“i can’t crash my car i’ll die”)

(“maybe i can call 911”)

(“i can call zain and say harry is breaking in”)

“maybe if i just sleep with him, i’ll be less awkward and i can call him daddy sooner”, louis mutters to himself, parking in his garage before slamming his head on the steering wheel repeatedly until harry’s car appears behind his. it’s not like he’s a virgin, he has had sex before, but never calling someone daddy, and it’ll be very hard not to do that with harry.

louis takes a deep breath before getting out of his car and grabbing the bag, smiling awkwardly at harry before motioning him to follow. louis fumbles with his home keys, which are connected on a kitten key chain, before finally opening his door and maneuvering himself around the small table that stood by the door. it is a light pink color, and louis drops his keys in the bowl resting on top of it.

“yep, so um, this is my home. mi casa”, louis says shakily, silently judging himself as he attempts to speak another fucking language.

“cute”, harry murmurs with a small grin, messing with his lip ring between his thumb and middle finger. he watches louis shrug off his gray jacket and hang it on a hook by the door, and then holding out his hand for harry’s leather one. harry’s grin broadens as he slips off his own jacket, handing it to the smaller boy who carefully hangs it up next to his own.

(it’s cute to look at the difference)

(louis’ jacket is a soft color, flimsy, and tiny as hell)

(harry’s is a dark color, strong leather, and a size large because of his height)

“would you like something to drink?” louis offers softly, making his way in to the kitchen, opening the fridge already.

“water would be alright, babes”, harry says in his usual slow, deep voice. he misses the way louis crosses his legs when he hears his tone, just quickly grabbing a water bottle and sliding it over to the man.

“quite the housing manners you have”, harry observes teasingly, sticking out his tongue at louis who instantly gets on his tippy toes to see the new piercing harry had in place of the black ball. it’s now just a silver stud, but louis prefers this one - it stands out more, and harry wears lots of black, so it’s nice to see a new color.

harry snickers and rolls his eyes, taking the cap off of the bottle and taking a small sip, and louis then of course watches harry’s adams apple move when he swallows. harry sneaks a glance at him, not mentioning that he caught louis ogling at him, but just smirks smugly and pats the counter in front of him.

“sit”, harry orders, and louis is scrambling over to him and clambers up on to the marble counter top. harry spreads his legs slightly so he can stand between them, smiling down at louis who refused to look up, busying himself with picking at his jeans.

“never expected a cute little fairy to live in a cute little fairy home”, harry whispers sarcastically, glancing around the living room and kitchen area as he places his (big big big) hands beside louis’ thighs.

(harry ignores the surprised squeak he hears when louis feels harry’s thumbs brushing up against his legs)

(his smirk just widens)

“um, thank you, harry berry. i like pretty things”, louis says quietly, finally looking up at harry. harry’s smirk changes to a gentle smile, noticing how on edge the boy looks.

“i guess it’s just coincidental that you’re pretty as well, hm?” harry asks and tilts his head slightly to the side like louis is currently doing, just to mock the boy. louis blushes and moves his head upright, huffing quietly and shaking his head.

“no, ‘m not”

“what?”

“not pretty, berry”

“are you kidding?”

“i’m not a jokester, that’s you, mister pun”

“you’re the prettiest little person i’ve ever laid eyes on”, harry says, indicating that he left no room for louis to continue to argue. louis hesitantly nods, seeing how harry’s pupils got a bit larger when he saw how quick louis is to cooperate.

“good”, is all harry says before moving his hands to rest on louis’ thighs, squeezing gently and laughing when louis squirms slightly on the counter.

“you aren’t here to discuss toys, are you?” louis asks shyly, placing his (tiny tiny tiny) hands over harry’s, which are still rested on top of his thighs.

“did you really think we were going to discuss toys, baby?”

“n-not really”

“and you still let me come over, didn’t you? still let me come inside when you knew we weren’t going to talk about toys”

louis just blinks, his eyes wide as he stares speechlessly at harry. harry just chuckles slowly, glancing around the first level of the apartment once again.

(louis is silently praising himself for cleaning up his toys from the living room floor last saturday)

(how embarrassing would it be if harry saw his blankies and barbie dolls?)

“you are pretty”, harry says sternly once again, turning back to look at louis and patting his thighs in sync. “prettiest of all”, he murmurs, leaning in to kiss louis’ cheek softly.

louis just giggles, his cheeks flushing as he scoots up a bit so him and harry were pressed together. “you’re pretty too, harry”, louis says sweetly, tilting his head slightly as he plays with the end of harry’s black t-shirt.

“me? pretty? baby, i don’t fit the term pretty”, harry says in an amused tone, grinning as he watches louis poke and prod at anything on harry that he could.

“you fit the term hot, then”, louis mumbles shyly, not willing to make eye contact as he says the compliment.

harry just hums and nods, placing two fingers under louis’ chin to force the boy to look him in the eyes. “you sure about that?” he asks in a slightly mocking tone, a half grin plastered on his face. louis nods unsteadily, gnawing on his bottom lip nervously. harry shakes his head in displeasure, using his thumb to slowly pull louis’ bottom lip from between his teeth. louis blushes and licks over his now slightly puffy lip, tilting his head up willingly now.

harry glances down briefly at their position, gleaming when he sees that louis has his legs now wrapped around harry’s narrow waist, and their chests (and cocks) are practically pressed together. then he looks back at louis, who was staring at him longingly and expectantly.

“waiting for something?” harry asks in a mocking tone, pretending that he’s confused. louis pouts slightly at harry, becoming even more shy about having to admit what he wants.

“can you um, maybe, kiss me? like if you want, you don’t have to. oh my gosh, did i just pressure you? is this peer pressure? i’m so sorry, harry-“, louis starts off frantically, trying to wiggle his way off of harry, but is stopped with harry’s grip on his thighs and harry cutting him off by pressing his lips to his own.

louis straightaway melts in to the kiss, placing his hands on harry’s chest and tilting his head so he could deepen the kiss. harry obviously dominates the kiss once it started, his hands squeezing louis’ thighs until louis gasps against his lips, which gives harry the opportunity to sneak his tongue in.

louis makes a small grunting sound, somewhat frustrated that harry got to take over the kiss. not that he would himself, but the fact that harry knew he’s in charge made louis want to throw a tantrum to see how harry would react.

(he doesn’t, of course)

(he just wraps his arms around harry’s neck to tug the man closer)

louis flat out moans when he feels harry’s lip ring press against his own, and harry’s tongue piercing nipping at his bottom lip. harry knew how to keep the kiss slow, yet heated at the same time to keep louis on edge.

“harry”, louis whines a bit too desperately, but harry adores it, when harry pulls away. harry grins at him, messing with his lip ring with his tongue before tucking his hands under louis’ ass. 

“where’s your bedroom, princess?” harry asks slowly, lifting louis up without a second doubt. he made it seem like louis weighed nothing more than a feather.

bedroom.

oh.

“upstairs, first door on the right”, louis gasps out as harry presses his lips to his neck, starting up the stairs carefully. louis keeps a tight grip on harry’s broad shoulders, flushing hotly as harry murmurs ‘beautiful princess’ and ‘the prettiest baby’ against his skin as he leaves little marks along the way.

once harry stumbles in to the bedroom, making sure he didn’t drop louis, he doesn’t bother to turn on the lights, just laying louis down on the (small) bed.

“small ass bed”, harry mutters, climbing on and resting between louis’ legs, his forearms pressed on either side of louis’ head. before louis can apologize for having such a tiny bed, harry is interrupting while pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses to his exposed collar bones. “just another excuse to be close to you”, he mutters as he nips at the protruding bone.

louis wriggles around under harry, letting out small little gasps as harry continues to press kisses to his sweet spots and all over his delicate skin.

“fuck, want to see you while we do this”, harry complains against his neck, sitting up a bit. louis is about to question what ‘this’ is, not sure if it’s a blow job or full on sex. but then harry is getting up, heading towards where the light switch is.

“n-no! harry, no, please stop!” louis exclaims frantically, shooting up in the bed to try to stop harry from turning on the lights and fucking see his bedroom.

“baby, chill, it’s fine”, harry says with a confused, yet light-hearted laugh before turning on the light. first, he sees louis freeze in the middle of the room, and he’s about to question why the boy is now crying, but then he notices.

he notices the childish bed with the childish princess pattern, he notices the childish stickers on the walls that went from princesses to monster inc, and then the toy chest. a fucking toy chest in a grown ass man’s room.

“uh, wow. this is um”, harry starts off slowly, staring around the room. he’s about to go open a drawer in the dresser, mostly because he sees a fabric that mostly likely belongs to children’s pajamas, and he wants to make sure of it, but then louis is smacking his hand harshly.

harry jumps a bit, looking down at louis with a disappointed face. usually, louis would apologize and kiss the boo-boo he caused, but he’s just standing there with his arms crossed and tears running down his flushed cheeks. 

(harry can just assume his cheeks are flushed from embarrassment and not him being turned on anymore)

(how upsetting)

“i’m not… i’m not disgusted with this, if that’s what you’re wondering. i, uh, just didn’t expect this”, harry tries to explain, sighing softly when he sees louis stomp his foot angrily and point at the door.

“get out! get out now!” louis shouts, and harry can see the flash of worry in his eye, trying to figure out if harry is actually grossed out or not. but then he’s back to angry and humiliated, pushing at harry’s chest when harry tries to reach out and hug the boy.

“get out, this was a mistake! i wouldn’t ever sleep with you!” louis screams, his face red and blotchy.

“baby, no, i wasn’t suggesting that we would go that far if you aren’t comfortable-“

“i wouldn’t do anything with you!”

“and that’s okay! i wouldn’t pressure you, trust me, i would have stopped when you asked. just calm down, please, let’s just talk about this!”

“there’s nothing to talk about, harry! this-this wasn’t even my idea!” louis seethes, motioning around the room. “my baby cousin decorated this”, he lies, his nose twitching slightly to show that wasn’t the truth.

harry just raises his eyebrows, gesturing to the dresser in the corner. “and if i opened that, i would just find skinny jeans and button ups? or would i find fucking panties and kid’s pajamas? are those your cousin’s as well? huh, louis?” he asks sarcastically, not stopping to think about how rude and offensive that is.

“you’re horrible”, louis says slowly, his tiny hands bunching up in to angry fists as he stomps his foot once more against the floor. harry snickers at that, still finding certain parts of louis cute, but louis is just not having it. “and zain was right! you just sleep with people who seem weak and vulnerable!”

and now harry is not having it. he steps closer and closer to louis, until the boy is backed up against the wall with his eyes wide, damp eyelashes clumped together to give the impression of mascara.

(the boy still looks pretty)

(he’s always pretty)

“you listen to me”, harry demands in a gruff voice, his hands pressed to either side of louis’ head to keep him trapped in the corner. “you listen to me loud and clear. listen real fucking carefully, louis”, he says slowly, his eyes narrowing. “i am not some man whore or a goddamn womanizer, you understand me? you do not disrespect me like that ever again”, he mutters, his face inching towards louis’ just to prove his point of being intimidating.

“y-you dis-disrespected m-me too”, louis squeaks out in a small stutter, becoming quiet and shy after harry lectures him.

(he hates that about himself)

(how he becomes so pliant and submissive so easily)

“and i apologize”, harry says even slower, and louis can tell he’s being honest, but he’s too fucking mortified to forgive the man. 

“i think you should leave”, louis speaks in a defeated tone, pressing his hands to harry’s torso and gently nudging the man back. he scrubs at his eyes with tiny fists, his feet pointed in a bit as usual, and he stands there sniffling pitifully.

(harry desperately wants to run up and coddle the boy until he’s no longer crying)

(but louis is being a stubborn little fucker, so harry will figure this shit out later)

“fine”, harry finally says, making his way over to the bedroom door. “i’ll be calling you tomorrow”, he says gently, looking back at louis who nods to show he’s comprehending what harry is saying. “and we will finally go on the coffee date i have been asking for”, he states, making louis crack a small, watery smile. “and we will discuss this once you have calmed down, and i research some of this”, he finishes off, and louis slumps over a bit.

“you aren’t like, not going to date me? i mean, this is pretty frickin’ lame and stupid”, louis whispers, staring down at the floor.

“it’s cute”, harry corrects, keeping his eyes on louis carefully. “and you’re cute. and i sincerely apologize for insulting… this, your way of life, because that isn’t fair”, he says in a gentle tone that almost has louis weak in the knees.

(louis is pretty surprised that a dark person like harry could be so sincere and caring)

louis just nods, his hair bouncing with his head movement. “it’s okay, harry berry”, he whispers in a strained voice, shuffling his feet on the ground as he glances back at harry.

“i’ll see you tomorrow”, harry finally says, walking over to kiss louis on the forehead, letting his lips linger for a few seconds too long, before walking out of the bedroom and then out of the house.

(he leaves his leather jacker behind on the jacket hook downstairs)

(it’s an excuse to see louis in his clothes tomorrow)

(nice one, harry)

and then harry is gone. louis crumbles on his bed and has a quick break down again, cuddling his favorite stuffed bunny, buttons, to his chest as he pets her ears slowly to calm himself. it takes about twenty minutes, hiccuping weakly like an actual toddler before snatching up his phone. he shakily dials his best friend’s number, holding the phone up to his ear while he nibbles on his thumb nail.

“louis, that you?” zain asks, as if some one fucking stole louis’ phone and called him.

(louis is just really moody and upset right now)

“y-yeah, it’s me zainy”, louis whispers back, sniffling a bit before laying back on his bed.

“what’s going on?” zain asks, obviously more alert that his best friend sounds upset.

“i, um, i almost slept with harry-“

“you fucking what? louis! did he force you?!”

“no! no no no, it was uh, mutual. we kind of discussed it. but he like, saw my room, and we got in a fight, and i just feel really embarrassed and sad”, louis mumbles pitifully, rubbing his eye with button’s floppy ear to wipe away excess tears that are still there.

“need me to come over?”

“please, zee”

“with movies?”

“and candy”

“of course. i’m on my way”


	4. four.

once zain arrived to louis’ place, he unlocked the door with the key louis had made for him. 

(best friends are allowed to come in to their best friend’s home uninvited)

(louis says that, anyway)

“lou, you awake? where are you?” zain calls out, shutting the door with his hip and heading up the stairs, already knowing louis was up some where up there. even though louis didn’t verbally respond, he just lets out a high pitched whine so zain could follow the noise to his bedroom.

“aw, dude, c’mon”, zain coaxes when he sees a small little huddle under neath about four blankets. he sees the top of the blankets move, signaling louis was shaking his head stubbornly. zain rolls his eyes, setting down the bag of junk food on the night stand after moving a few random stuffed animals that were sitting there.

“don’t wanna”, louis whines pathetically, burrowing deeper within his little cave of blankets. ever since louis was a little toddler, he always believe if he was under blankets, then nothing can find him, including real adult problems.

“you have to deal with this shit eventually”, zain says slowly, not caring if he sounded harsh, because some times louis gets in such a little mind set that he refuses to be logical with situations.

“do not”, louis huffs, reaching out a hand to grab the pack of gummy bears before disappearing back under the blankets. zain snickers a bit, patting louis’ head when he saw the little fluff of hair peeking out.

“yeah, you do. why wouldn’t you have to deal with problems like every one else?” zain asks while sitting down on the edge of the bed after shoving off some barbie dolls.

“cus i said so. and i’m a princess. and princesses are always right”, louis mumbles, shifting a bit on the bed. zain opens his mouth to speak, but he’s interrupted by the ripping sound of the gummy bear packet and louis munching on them while sniffling.

“just get over him”, zain says bluntly, not comprehending that louis really did have a crush on this guy. louis honestly developed a crush - he usually depicted the men bit by bit to see if they’re daddy material first. harry, obviously, meets almost all of his standards.

(louis just kicks zain in response, even though it takes four tries since he can’t see, but it happens)

“he must think i’m weird as heck”, louis whimpers, poking his head out from under the blankets. zain coos slightly, flattening out louis’ fluffy fringe. he grabs a tissue from the night stand, silently wiping away any tears or tracks they left behind. like any good friend would do.

“then he doesn’t deserve you”, zain says while taking the candy away from louis when the boy refused to stay involved in the conversation. louis gets distracted too easily, therefore, zain is usually the one to remove the distracting item from the boy. in this case, it’s sugary candy that will more than likely make him hyper later on.

“but he’s so hot!” louis says dramatically, pushing off the blankets so he could reach for a different candy zain had bought at the store. now zain can truly see what his best friend is dressed in - white cotton pajamas with horses scattered across the fabric. it was regular pajama bottoms, and then a long sleeve button up top. it must have been from the child’s or teen’s section - louis has always been able to fit in to small sizes. teeny tiny boy.

“cute pjs”, zain compliments lamely, not really sure how to respond to a grown ass man acting like a teenage girl.

“i wanna be a pony like the ones on my pony jammies”, louis drones, picking at his pajamas while shoving two marsh mellows in his mouth. he chews with a pout, snuffling softly while refusing to look at zain.

“i mean, just don’t talk to him? then you’re bound to just get over him”, zain offers, taking a marsh mellow and taking a bite out of it.

“we’re goin’ on a date tomorrow, though”, louis says quietly, sliding on his glasses since his vision was a bit foggy and blurry after crying.

“what? no, you can’t go”, zain immediately cuts in, his eyes narrowed as he stares at louis. he already warned louis to not even talk to that rat, and here he is planning on going on a date with him.

“you can’t make choices for me”, louis grumbles, smacking zain’s hand away when he tried to reach back for more marsh mellows. these are now louis’ marsh mellows. he has claimed them. louis mellows.

“he’s just gonna fuck you over like every one else”, zain sighs and shakes his head, placing one of louis’ beanie babies in his lap. louis smiles happily and holds the tiny stuffed animal to his chest, immediately becoming less grumpy once he had a toy in his possession.

“kinda want him to frick me though”, louis says and giggles shyly, as if he said the dirtiest thing in the world.

“you’re twenty, lou. you can say fuck”, zain snickers and shakes his head.

“just cus’ i’m twenty doesn’t mean i’ll use words mummy said are naughty”, louis backfires, scrunching up his nose before shaking his head.

“go to sleep, you little dork. text me tomorrow if something goes wrong”, zain says and kisses louis’ forehead before dismissing himself from the house. 

louis tries to stay up to secretly spite zain, but when he’s in his ‘little space’, as in he truly has a mindset of an actual toddler, he becomes run down and tired very frequently. so, he sets his alarm, snuggles two of his stuffed animals, and falls asleep warm and content.

louis is woken up before his alarm even goes off, due to harry calling him at nine in the morning. louis groggily rolls over on to his back, patting his night stand blindly until he grasps his phone.

“hello?” louis asks softly, rubbing his eye with a small fist while yawning with a small squeak. he hears a deep chuckled on the end of the other line, and he immediately stops making noises - he thought it was zain, but zain doesn’t have a laugh like that.

“good morning to you too, babes”, harry muses with another small laugh.

“o-oh, sorry, um, thought it was zainy”, louis rushes out embarrassingly, sitting up in his tiny bed after pushing off the covers.

“all is good, no worries”, harry says in his usual deep, honey-like voice. louis could just melt by listening to harry’s calming voice.

“right, so um, coffee thingy”, louis says quietly, standing up from his bed and itching his tummy.

“date, baby, it’s a coffee date”, harry corrects gently, having lots of patience for the boy who probably had a stressful night, and is obviously not a morning person. how ever, louis is sweet as can be, so he isn’t too grumpy.

“oh! yeah, of course. date. me and you. date”, louis says quickly, biting his bottom lip harshly when he realizes how stupid he sounds.

harry just hums in response, not laughing at louis who was thinking out loud. “yeah, so, you okay with me being there in half an hour?” he asks, but louis can already hear the man picking up his keys.

“yeppers, if you wanna”, louis says and presses his phone between his flushed cheek and shoulder, starting to unbutton his pajama top.

“i’ll be there soon, then”, harry says before hanging up. then, like a normal person, louis lets out a scream before throwing his phone on the bed and start yanking of his pjs to get ready in time. what the hell do you wear to a ‘date’ where you’re going to be discussing why you have a child’s bedroom?

(louis decides on a soft pink shirt, tucking that in to his white jeans loosely, rolling up the bottom of the jeans, and then putting on his white converse that weren’t so white any more)

(and then harry’s leather jacket that he left on ‘accident’)

(louis is obviously just wearing it so he remembers to give it back)

(totally not because he wants to smell harry’s cologne a little bit early)

(not at all)

(it smells really good, in case you were wondering)

louis really couldn’t do much with his hair with out washing it, so it stayed in its natural little fluffy fringe with a few hairs poking out in the back.

(louis was absolutely not giving himself a pep talk while trying to sort out his hair)

(“you can do this, you can do this”)

(“if you can’t do it, move to mexico”)

(“learn spanish first”)

(“quesadilla, senorita”)

and in the middle of his inspiring talk to himself, he hears a knock on his front door. he quickly grabs his wallet and his phone, running down the stairs. 

(he nearly falls multiple times)

(his necklaces keep smacking him in the face)

(style over safety)

(styles over safety)

once louis is outside and standing on the patio, he turns and locks his door, twisting the door knob a few times to make sure no one could break in.

(harry is absolutely not staring at louis’ ass)

(but, in case you were wondering, you can in fact see the faint out line of his thong if you stare long enough and closely enough)

then, louis is walking slowly to harry’s car, blushing when harry reaches over and opens the car door from the inside for him.

“thank you”, louis says softly, settling in to the passenger seat and buckling up silently, resting his wallet and phone in his lap.

“no problem”, harry says, resting his elbow on the passenger seat to lean back to back sure he wasn’t going to hit any one, but rear view mirrors are made for a reason and maybe, just maybe, he was just trying to be closer to louis.

“don’t know why you brought your wallet, little fairy”, harry murmurs as he starts to drive, one hand on the steering wheel and the other one resting in his own lap.

(he really wanted to place it on louis’ thigh)

(but he knows louis isn’t too happy with him)

louis furrows his eyebrows at the new nick name, because he is definitely nothing like a little fairy. he isn’t little. or a fairy.

“to pay for my-“

“you aren’t paying for anything”, harry interrupts, tsking at louis with a small, fond grin. “i asked you on the date, i’m paying”, he says next.

louis just huffs in response, still feeling very awkward with harry paying for his things. does this make him a spoiled brat? his mummy told him to never be a spoiled brat. he feels ashamed now.

“stop over thinking every thing”, harry murmurs with out looking at louis, shaking his head slightly.

“i am not”, louis says stubbornly, crossing his arms and glaring over at harry. he doesn’t like that the man can just read him that easily.

“you are too”, harry teases in an overly-high pitched voice. louis scoffs, rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

“don’t mock my voice”, louis mumbles, his bottom lip slightly jutting out naturally as he pouts.

“cute”, harry murmurs more to himself than to louis, smiling as he parks by a small coffee shop. louis ignores the compliment, not looking forward to this awkward date. he gets out of the car, not even giving harry the chance to open up the door for him like a real gentleman would.

however, harry beats him to the door to the coffee shop, and holds it open for him. louis just shyly smiles, biting his bottom lip as he wanders in to the small building. it was quiet, small, but also very cute. 

(kind of like louis)

“what would you like?” harry asks slowly, just to make sure louis was paying attention. he places a hand on the middle of louis’ back, not wanting to be too close to the boy’s ass, but didn’t want to put his hand on his shoulder because he isn’t that friend zoned.

“um, just, green tea, i guess”, louis rushes out, just reading off the first thing he saw on the menu. he hated having to order, or even have to pick out his own food.

“we’ll take two iced teas, please”, harry orders instead, ignoring the way louis lightly stomped his foot in protest. other than that, he doesn’t really complain, because he likes iced tea.

once harry has both of the cups, fit in one hand, he leads louis over to a booth in the back. he lets louis scoot in first, and then he takes a seat across from the smaller boy.

harry slides over the smaller tea to louis, who immediately cups it in his hands. however, it just looks like leather grasping on to it though.

“nice jacket”, harry observes with a small smirk, mixing his drink with the straw while raising his eyebrows and tilting his head slightly.

“oh- yeah, thanks. sorry, i can give it back”, louis says nervously, leaning back and starting to tug off one of the sleeves.

“no, babes, you can keep it on. i don’t need you catching a cold, either. plus, you look quite adorable”, harry charms with a soft smile to show that he was no longer teasing, and telling the truth this time.

louis just nods, taking a sip of his drink so he had an excuse not to talk. he’s waiting for harry to break the ice and just start the horrid conversation soon to come.

“alright, so”, harry starts off slowly, eyeing louis as he leans forward and rests his elbows on the table so he could focus on his date easier.

“so”, louis responds quieter than usual, staring down at the table as his cheeks flushed furiously. harry taps on the table impatiently, and louis gets the memo, so he immediately looks up and makes eye contact with the one he desperately didn’t want to.

“we are going to talk about it now”, harry says firmly, not leaving any room for argument from louis.

(louis subconsciously crosses his legs)

(he seriously could not deal with harry’s demanding voice)

(it gave him naughty tingles)

(that’s what he calls the feeling of ‘horniness’)

louis slowly nods, messing with the ends of harry’s jacket as he shifts uncomfortably in the booth seat. harry clears his throat, taking his phone out and placing it on the table.

“i took notes”, harry clarifies when he sees louis’ confused stare. louis just seems to get even more confused, whining softly in annoyance when harry doesn’t give him another explanation.

“patience, princess”, harry murmurs with out realizing the pet names he keeps using - he just blurts them out with people he likes. oh well.

“i wanna know”, louis demands weakly, pouting cutely at harry until the older man sighs and messes with his lip ring while glancing over the said ‘notes’ on his phone.

“notes on what to discuss”, harry mutters while scrolling slowly, his eyes fixated on the bright screen while louis sits distressed and confused across from him. 

“okay, i googled shit about your room”, harry begins, which causes louis to shrink slightly in his seat. he feels like he’s about to be scolded by his fusing parent or something.

(well)

(daddy)

(dad)

(father)

(ew, no, gross)

“oh”, is all louis can come up with, fiddling his thumbs anxiously as he stares at harry’s nose instead of his eyes.

(how the fuck is he supposed to look this man in the eyes when he might be figuring out his deepest darkest secret in twenty seconds?)

(just stare at his nose)

(good tactic)

“yep”, harry says casually, scrolling back up to the top of the list he had made last night. he didn’t sleep at all, although he still looks amazing for a man with zero sleep, he had stayed up all night researching and exploring anything that could’ve added up as to why louis is childish and has a childish room.

“ah, okay, this is first”, harry announces and nods to himself, messing with his lip ring again with out noticing.

“is it a medical thing?” harry asks gently, glancing over to louis who was once again staring down at his lap. harry lightly smacks the table, and the noise catches louis’ attention, so he snaps his head up and looks at harry apologetically.

“no, it isn’t”, louis responds in a shy tone, glancing around the shop before settling back to stare at harry.

“child hood issues?”

“nuh uh”

“dad issues?”

“no”

“mom issues?”

“no”

“uh, okay”, harry mutters, staring at one part of his list with an awkward expression.

“you okay?” louis asks hesitantly, gnawing on his bottom lip as he anxiously waits for harry to answer.

“daddy kink shit”, harry finally spits out, staring at louis.

he can practically see louis’ eyes bug out for a few seconds, the boy shrinking back in to his seat even more, and he tries desperately to ignore the embarrassed whimper that comes from the back of his throat.

“so, yes?” harry slowly asks, tilting his head.

“no! no no no, of course not”, louis says quickly, sitting up to compose himself and look back at harry.

“you sure? you looked pretty much like a deer caught in head lights for a few seconds”, harry muses, but has his arms crosses and a questioning look on his face.

“gosh no. i wouldn’t call some one daddy, like, ever. that’s so weird. i call my father that”, louis rushes out in an obviously panicked tone, but harry doesn’t point it out quite yet. he’ll just wait for another conversation.

“is that so?” harry asks slowly, his voice getting deeper because he just knows louis is lying to him. he doesn’t deal with liars.

“yeah, call my dad, um, daddy?” louis says hesitantly, sighing softly as he bends his straw a bit.

(he calls his dad pops)

(but, whatever)

(whatever works for now)

“if you say so”, harry mutters with a defeated tone, knowing this conversation was going no where.

“yep! i need to go”, louis says and gets up, heading towards the door quickly. harry immediately gets up, walking after the boy and grabs his upper bicep to slow him down. louis just whines in response, slowing down his pace and weakly pulling his arm away from harry’s grip.

“i’m your ride here, and i’ll be taking you back”, harry says simply, not looking down at louis. he’s a tad frustrated that the boy is either lying to him, or not telling him the truth about what’s going on. “so, no daddy kinky shit?” he asks once again.

“nope, not at all”


	5. five.

even after the two boys had their awkward ‘coffee date’ with harry questioning louis, they still agreed over text to continue hanging out with each other.

(louis claims he’s only doing it because harry pays for his food)

(and maybe he has a crush on him)

(maybe)

while louis was walking the three miles he had from his college campus to his home, he chose to walk today because it was sunny and pretty, harry’s contact name (which was never changed since they first met at the party) flashed on his phone.

“hello, harry berry!” louis cheered happily in to the phone, slowing down his stroll when he passes a patch of flowers. they’re pretty and pink; therefore, he must stop and admire them for a good, solid seven minutes. like a normal person would.

“hey, babes”, harry muses on the other side, chuckling fondly when he hears how excited louis is. he doesn’t understand how the boy is so joyful when he literally was in his classes three minutes ago. he actually doesn’t understand how louis is so joyful constantly. 

“whatcha doin’?” louis sing-songs, continuing to walk towards his home. 

“getting ready for work. just wanted to talk to you before”, harry answers, and louis can hear the man shuffling around and cursing when he bumps in to something.

(louis obviously doesn’t blush when he realizes harry wanted to hear his voice)

“where do you work?” louis asks curiously. louis never learned what ‘personal boundaries’ were, or personal bubble space. he wants to know everything and anything about anyone. he’s a curious little person - or as louis says, he’s a human form of curious george.

“i own a tattoo and piercing parlor with a few of my friends”, harry mutters, grabbing his car keys as he walks out the front door. he hears louis squeak, obviously surprised that he works at a tattoo shop. harry didn’t think it was a big deal, because, well, it’s a fucking tattoo parlor. it isn’t an uncommon thing, but, louis found it astonishing.

(he really shouldn’t be surprised)

(harry has more tattoos and piercings than he does skin)

“oh, neat! can i come?” louis asks giddily, not even hesitating on asking. he always gets what he wants, anyways, especially with harry. and he knows harry wouldn’t get annoyed with him just inviting himself - harry had to force on to their first date.

“i don’t know, baby… you kind of touch anything in sight, and well, there’s needles. i don’t need you getting hurt”, harry murmurs apologetically. he would love to have a little louis wandering around his store and just being adorable, but he does have some health concerns about the boy. he finds the need to keep louis safe to the best of his ability.

(louis would probably pick up a needle and then complain that the needle stabbed him)

(or try to tattoo himself)

(or try to pierce random things in the shop)

(or people)

“please, berry! pretty pretty please!” louis begs, exaggerating his words a tad too long, but harry found it insanely adorable. he hears harry sigh in frustration, and he giggles softly, knowing harry is reconsidering his answer to let louis come.

“fuck - okay, fine. i’m already late, might as well pick up my date-“

“that rhymes!”

“okay, whatever, where are you?” harry asks with a small laugh, starting his car and pulling out of the drive way.

(harry is obviously not buzzing with excitement over the thought of seeing louis again)

(not at all)

“um, by the coffee shop you took me to”, louis says shyly, becoming flustered at the memory of harry questioning him about daddy kink shit.

“good times, good times”, harry murmurs with a small smirk, ignoring the way louis tries to growl in an intimidating manner to make harry stop teasing him. it doesn’t work, obviously, because it sounds like a baby lion trying to meow, but, whatever. harry will let him have this moment.

harry takes ten minutes to pin point where louis was standing, but when he does, he just honks, snickering when the boy jumps and drops his water bottle. he watches fondly as louis flushes and apologizes to the people around him, even though he caused no harm or annoyance to them. then, he snatches up his water bottle and runs over to harry’s parked mercedes.

“that so wasn’t cool”, louis whisper-shouts at him, clambering in to the front seat and placing his book bag at his feet. he buckles his seat belt, mumbling ‘buckle up’ to himself.

“your care bear back pack also isn’t cool”, harry says without missing a beat, grinning as louis gasps in offense, crossing his arms.

“you know what isn’t cool? your mean attitude”, louis mumbles, huffing quietly as he glares at his lap. but, of course, being the sweet heart he is, he immediately apologizes for being a ‘meanie’ to harry and making sure he didn’t hurt his feelings.

(“i’m sorry, harry berry! i didn’t mean it!”

“babes, it’s fine, i know we were kidding. just joking isn’t bad, i promise”

“do you still want to be my friend?”

“oh my god, yes, we are still friends. please calm down”

“am i bully?”

“no, baby”

“are you sure?”

“yes, baby”)

harry has to have a lot of patience and will power with this boy. patience because louis is a lot slower than his friends and other people harry usually hangs out with, and considering the fact that louis is quite childish, he tends to over think things or under think them. there’s no in between. either he thinks he’s a bully, or pops people’s personal bubbles. not that harry minds, anyway, he loves seeing louis tilt his head in confusion and asks hundreds of questions about anything that goes through his little mind.

and of course, he needs will power. a fucking lot of it. louis is this tiny, innocent fairy who questions how harry got a ring through his lip without crying. daily, harry just wants to snog the boy until his lips are a pretty cherry red color, but he can’t move that fast. with other people, he probably would’ve fucked them already, but with louis, harry is probably a lot gentler than he usually is.

(he absolutely is)

(he has never scolded an ex boyfriend for not looking both ways before crossing the street)

(he has never given up two of his favorite jackets because the other person forgot their’s and harry didn’t want them to catch a cold)

“i think… i think we need some ground rules before i let you in to the shop”, harry speaks slowly, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel in a quick manner to gain louis’ attention. louis’ gaze snaps away from the window, staring up at harry and nodding slightly. harry sends him a warm smile, just to remind louis he isn’t in trouble or anything. louis constantly asks if he has done anything wrong.

(he accepts rules a bit too easily)

(he just likes making people proud and being good)

(especially for harry)

“okay, well, just please don’t fucking touch anything that can hurt you”, harry says quickly, rolling his eyes when louis giggles softly.

“i’m serious, louis, i don’t need you getting hurt”, harry says sternly, making louis pout and stop giggling.

(harry definitely doesn’t miss the way louis crosses his legs when he hears harry’s stern voice)

(but, whatever)

(no big deal)

“okidoki, no worries”, louis says quietly, unbuckling his seat belt when he sees that harry has parked his car.

louis glances around the parking lot, noticing a lot of beat up cars surrounding harry’s nice, expensive one. there are people hanging around the shop, dark ink covering their skin and harsh looks on their faces. harry is standing anxiously by his car, watching louis carefully. he knows louis doesn’t fit in these types of environments - the little fairy-like boy is too sweet and too innocent to know that these people are doing drugs before his very eyes.

(of course, there’s some nicer-looking people surrounding the store, as well)

(louis also doesn’t base personality off of looks)

(he doesn’t automatically think people with tattoos or piercings are mean or unfriendly)

(but, harry works here, and he knows the people that come here aren’t the nicest)

(harry is terrified that louis is going to attempt to strike up a conversation and be offered drugs by one of his friends)

“would you like to bring your bag in?” harry offers while placing a hand on louis’ lower back. he’s no longer afraid to place his hand there, knowing they had something going on, even if they weren’t officially ‘dating’. he sees louis blush a bit, and then shake his head shyly.

“can i be friends with your friends?” louis asks curiously, gazing up at harry as the man fumbles with his lip ring as a nervous habit. he really regrets bringing someone like louis to a place like this. harry is quite used to everyone being mean to one another and having illegal substances, but louis is louis, and louis tries to befriend any one. 

“eh, i don’t know. maybe liam, he’s alright. he might be busy though - he handles most of the piercings, so, yeah. maybe another time”, harry mutters more to himself than louis, patting the boy’s back as he holds open the door for him. louis smiles in thanks before shuffling in, staring around the store silently. harry kind of wants to punch himself because louis is already questioning the things he has never seen before. he’s twenty years old, but is so fucking innocent that harry wants to burst in to guilty tears.

(“harry, what’s that?”

“what are you asking about, baby?”

“that white stick thingy. she has it in her mouth. i’ve seen them at the candy store! is it a sugar cane? i want a sugar cane!”   
“it uh, that isn’t a sugar cane-“

“please harry! can i ask her for one?”

“no, no! get back here louis, i swear to god, do not make me go over there”

“but i want candy-“

“that’s a joint”

“joints are in your body, silly”

“no, like, weed. marijuana. cannabis. naughty leaf that you are not allowed to have”

“oh”)

with enough bargaining, favoring louis’ side, louis is sat on a cushioned stool with a lollipop as harry is cleaning a few tattoo guns.

“is that the same gun the police use?” louis asks while tilting his head, watching harry curiously as the man rolls his eyes affectionately.

“no, lou, these are different. helps us give people tattoos”, harry explains softly, not getting annoyed with louis’ constant questioning. he found it unusually cute that louis knew nothing about harry specializes in, so it was entertaining to explain that getting a tattoo makes people bleed.

(“blood!”

“yes, they bleed. a needle is constantly going through their skin, so”

“oh my gosh, that’s awful!”

“thanks, babe. not like my job is giving tattoos”

“i’m sorry, it’s just weird! doesn’t that give them owchies?”

“what? what the fuck is an owchie? is that a skin disease?”

“a boo boo”

“what the fuck”

“what the frick”)

while harry is concentrating on filling in someone’s tattoo, louis is spinning around in his chair while trying to read the posters that were hanging on the walls as he spins.

(harry is convinced the boy has a.d.h.d)

(he is constantly moving and gets distracted way too easily)

“harry, i’m bored!” louis whines after five minutes of finishing his lollipop, refusing to watch harry fix this woman’s tattoo because that means blood. louis finds blood disgusting and thinks it should stay inside the body where it belongs.

“i’m a bit busy right now, baby”, harry says gently, wiping off some blood from the lady’s arm.

(he’s being more gentle with his voice towards louis than with this woman’s bleeding limb)

(priorities, people)

“no you aren’t”, louis mumbles stubbornly, crossing his arms as he waits to gain some of harry’s attention again.

(harry is bound to bring up ‘daddy kink shit’ again because there is no fucking way this boy acts like this for no reason)

(no one just acts like a toddler with out reasoning behind it)

“i’m stabbing a needle in to someone’s arm”, harry says bluntly, glancing over at louis when the lady asks for a break to calm down from the pain. louis perks up when he realizes harry’s eyes are on him, smiling widely at him. he got his way once again, and he’s very proud of it. again. 

harry simply rolls his eyes with a small laugh, pulling off his (bloody) gloves and washing his hands before drying them off with a rag that was hanging off the counter. louis whines a bit, swiveling on his chair again. harry walks over slowly, bending down and wrapping his arms around louis’ neck. louis giggles as he’s pressed against harry’s chest, wrapping his arms around harry’s torso.

“would you like to draw some tattoo designs for me? i feel like you’d be good at that”, harry offers while kissing the top of louis’ head. he’s lying - he knows louis can’t draw for shit - he has seen the boy’s doodles in his school journals. but, he wants louis to be distracted for a bit until he’s done with this tattoo and able to give him attention again properly. 

(god, he’s so whipped)

(so whipped that he’s disgusted with himself)

(he is literally giving in to this little menace boy this easily)

(harry is judging himself a tad too hard for practically always wanting to give his attention to louis)

but, louis ends up nodding eagerly, clapping his hands while harry goes to find a note book and some markers. harry sets them down on the counter, scooting louis’ stool up so he could reach the box filled with different colored markers. harry waits a few moments, waiting for louis to get settled and start drawing before returning to his client.

(he feels like he’s baby sitting his cousin)

(except he wants to kiss louis)

(so it’s not the same)

(but he entertains them the same way)

fortunately, louis stays distracted with coloring long enough for harry to get through another four clients. honestly, louis could continue coloring, but he kind of wants to put harry up to a ‘daddy material’ test.

he caps the marker he was using, placing it next to the others in the box harry had given him. he scoots his stool back silently, wandering over to where harry had left the freshly sterilized needles for piercings to dry. he glances over at harry again, seeing the older man was still hunched over and focused on the tattoo he was almost done with.

louis picks up one of the thinner needles, pricking his finger and digging it in slightly. it didn’t hurt, to be honest, and he wasn’t that scared of this needle because he was doing it himself.

he waits a few seconds, squeezing the pad of his finger and just letting a few blood droplets make their way down one of his fingers before letting out a very realistic cry.

(the boy does have a drama scholarship, after all)

harry’s head immediately snaps around, his eyes wide when he hears a pretty, high pitched voice that sounded remotely close to louis’. harry immediately leaves his client just fucking laying there with half a tattoo on her tit. louis is hurt, and that’s all he is focused on now.

louis louis louis louis louis.

(louis really has to hold back his giggle as harry rips off his gloves - ignoring the way they landed on the woman carelessly)

“fuck, oh my god, baby! i told you to stay away from needles!” harry scolds quickly as he grabs a few paper towels, although only probably one was needed, pressing them on to louis’ finger. louis whines softly, because okay, now it kind of hurts, and he probably should have gone with an alternative ‘daddy material’ test that wouldn’t involve him hurting himself.

“hey, no, don’t cry. you’re okay”, harry coos as he kisses louis’ nose when he sees louis’ (pretty pretty pretty) eyes tear up. he uses the hand that wasn’t holding paper towels to gently wipe his thumb under louis’ eyes to catch any tears. he then throws away the paper towels, tugging louis along to follow after him. he turns on the water from the sink, coaxing louis to put his finger under it. harry sighs softly, pressing another kiss to louis’ hair as the smaller one continues to whine about his finger stinging.

“can’t leave you alone for five minutes”, harry murmurs fondly, pumping some soap in to his hand. louis tries to pull away, but harry’s grip is too strong, and he’s wiping soap over the small puncture louis had created.

“ow, harry, stop it!” louis cries out, stomping his feet as harry continues to wash the tiny injury to make sure there was no room for infection. harry ignores louis, knowing that he had to do this anyway, so he goes ahead and rinses off his finger.

“there we go, not so bad, hm?” harry asks lightly, chuckling when louis just glares at him with wet eye lashes clumped together. harry pats his finger dry and then puts a band aid over it, pressing a kiss to it afterwards.

(it’s quite funny, actually)

(this tall ass man covered in ink and piercings pressing a kiss to a fucking bandaid to keep his crush from crying)

“you alright?” harry questions softly, bending down a bit so he could look louis in the eye. it was a cute, personal moment - harry wanting to make sure louis was okay, even though he knows louis is perfectly fine and capable of handling something like this.

“i’m okay”, louis mumbles, shyly looking up at harry. he gets on his tippy toes, pressing a small, quick kiss to harry’s lips before turning and walking back to his stool.

harry stands there for a few seconds, messing with his lip ring while grinning widely. louis finally made the first move, and he’s probably a bit too fucking excited. he gets out of his little stunned world, shuffling over to the woman while mumbling his apologies.

“sorry, i, uh, just had to make sure my baby was okay”

(he is definitely daddy material)


	6. six.

after harry had driven louis home after his shift was over, the two were seated on louis’ front porch. louis was currently huddled over, tucking his hands under his bum to try to keep himself warm. and harry, being the weak ass he is, took off his third favorite jacket and placed it over louis’ shoulder. louis just flushes, whispering his thanks to harry shyly.

“i’d like to say this day was productive”, harry says softly, placing a hand on louis’ mid thigh.

“yeah, i guess”, louis mumbles back, placing a hand over harry’s hesitantly.

“up until you almost lost a finger”, harry teases, sticking out his tongue at louis who does the same in return. louis giggles soon after, and harry can’t help but to crack a small smile.

“it was nice hanging out with you, though, harry”, louis whispers and looks up at harry. harry sends a small smile down to the boy, patting his thigh lightly.

(they’re both avoiding the topic of the kiss)

(but, whatever)

“just hanging out?” harry muses, raising his eyebrows. louis furrows his, tilting his head slightly as a habit he did when he was confused. it was always funny to harry - louis would cock his head to the side and just stare at the person until they explained what they were talking about.

“um, yes?”

“so, not a date?” harry suddenly asks, smirking when louis makes a tiny squeaking noise unintentionally.

“oh, i just - i thought we were, uh-“

“guess that means i have to take you out on a proper, cliche date, yeah?” harry asks, pulling louis closer to him when he starts to notice the boy’s body starting to tremble from the cold again.

“you don’t have to-“

“the carnival sounds pretty fucking cliche. how about that, then?” harry interrupts, not giving louis any chance to stutter out his embarrassment for being so awkward. harry knows when to stop louis. 

“i guess i can go. only because i want to go on the ferris wheel”, louis says and grins, tucking his head under harry’s arm so he was pressed to his warm side. he feels harry’s hand tighten on his thigh when he hears the sarcasm, but he doesn’t mention it.

“whatever you say, baby”, harry murmurs against his hair, pressing a kiss to louis’ temple next. then he pats louis’ thigh again, but in a dismissing type of way.

“okay, up you go. get inside before you catch a cold before our date tomorrow”, harry whispers, and although his voice is gentle and caring, louis knows he doesn’t have a choice in this situation.

“but-“

“now, louis”

“okay, fine”, louis mutters stubbornly, considering to stomp his foot mid-tantrum to show harry how defiant he is, but he decides against it. instead, he gets on the top step of the patio and presses kisses harry gently.

“night night”, louis sighs against harry’s lips, pecking him once more before turning and disappearing in to his home. he watches a dumb founded harry through the window, giggling softly to himself when he sees harry touch his lips a few times before going back to his car.

(louis felt like a giddy school girl)

(but, whatever)

usually, louis gets his eight hours of sleep on the weekends. he tucks himself in to bed in whatever jammies he chose that night, and dozes off for a solid eight to ten hours. that’s how he treats himself for going to school during the week.

this saturday would have been the same like any other, but he is awoken by a banging on his front door. he lays in his bed for a few more seconds, staring wide-eyed at his ceiling and deciding where the hell he would hide if this was actually an intruder coming to kill him.

“oh my gosh, i’m going to die in jammies”, louis whispers to himself, yelping when his phone goes off with someone’s name flashing on it. he doesn’t check who it is, but puts it up to his ear any way.

“h-hello?”

“louis if you don’t open this door right now, i’m breaking in and stealing your collection of vintage tea cups in the kitchen”

louis squeaks before stumbling out of bed, his legs getting tangled in the pile of blankets he slept with. he pulls free, ignoring the way harry was losing it on the other line.

“shush it”, louis mumbles, hanging up and heading down stairs. he doesn’t bother changing, just opening the door to look at a dressed and ready harry.

harry grins down at him, adoring the way louis looked so cute and grumpy. the smaller one was dressed in pink pajama shorts that barely covered his bum, dark pink ruffles at the ends and a dark pink ribbon to adjust the width of it. and then, a white t-shirt that had yellow lady bugs scattered across.

“may i help you?” louis asks stubbornly, crossing his arms and pouting at harry. harry can’t even help but coo, trying to flatten down louis’ bed head a bit. 

(the boy is just honestly too cute)

(here he is, trying to be intimidating, but all harry can do is just grin stupidly at him)

“date, baby”, harry answers, making his way in to the house uninvited. louis hesitates to let harry in, not remembering if he had cleaned up his living room. he knows for sure his bedroom isn’t presentable, but lets out a sigh of relief when he sees no toys are littered every where.

“you should have given me a said time to be ready at”, louis grumbles, rubbing his eyes with tiny , bunched up fists as he tries to wake up a bit more.

“kind of wanted to see how cute you are all crabby and difficult in the morning, to be honest”, harry says simply, shrugging shamelessly. he was not disappointed with the sight at all - louis is the cutest little thing harry has ever laid eyes on in his entire life.

“i hate you”, is all louis says before shuffling in to the kitchen. he goes ahead and places his box of savored teacups in a drawer, ignoring the way harry cackles in the back ground.

“i wasn’t actually going to steal them”, harry manages to get out as he continues to laugh.

“i wasn’t actually going to steal them”, louis mocks in a deep voice, pushing by harry and stomping his way up the stairs to go get ready for his surprise date. harry just snickers in response, rolling his eyes fondly, and then taking a spot on the soft couch louis had in the small living room.

harry glances around the room, studying everything carefully since he never did before last time he was over.

(they don’t speak of that day any more)

(harry feels guilty and louis feels embarrassed)

honestly, when harry gets ready for anything, he takes fifteen minutes maximum. five minutes are dedicated for putting in piercings, and he just kind of wings every thing else and hopes he looks some what presentable.

louis is the polar opposite.

harry has been sitting in the same spot for over twenty five minutes.

when it hits thirty minutes, he begins to read the magazines that are neatly stacked on the edge of the glass coffee table that was in the middle of the room.

(he learns that louis orders victoria secret magazines)

(he also learns that you have to hand wash lace panties)

(and that the local drift store has a ‘half off tuesday’ thing going on for the month)

“kay, ready, berry! let’s go!” louis cheers excitedly as he hops off the third to last stair, almost toppling over.

(harry almost stops breathing)

(this boy should not be jumping off stairs)

(he could get hurt)

before harry could even be mad at louis for deciding to jump off the stairs, he’s cooing at louis’ little outfit he had put together. he had on light wash skinny jeans, a cream color sweater that was much too large on him and hung off one shoulder, dark brown boots that went to his knees and had his jeans tucked in to, and a simple gold heart necklace dangling between his collar bones.

(harry had his usual black skinny jeans, gray t-shirt, black ankle boots, and a new leather jacket he had to buy)

(louis seems to just take part of his wardrobe every time they meet up)

(opposites attract is harry’s new motto)

“you need a jacket”, is all harry can say after a full minute of cooing at a blushing louis. louis furrows his eyebrows, crossing his arms as he looks up at harry after walking over.

“i’m wearing a sweater though”

“just go get a jacket”, harry mutters, groaning when he sees louis huff in annoyance.

“no”

“excuse me?” harry questions, trying his best to control the sudden urge of grabbing the boy’s arm and tugging him upstairs to re-dress him.

“you’re excused”, louis sasses, giggling softly when he sees harry’s confidence slightly falter.

“louis, just get a jacket-“

“i’ll just take yours if i do in fact get cold”, louis says before walking to the small table by the door. he grabs his wallet and phone, tucking them in to different pockets.

harry pinches the bridge of his nose, taking a deep breath so he wouldn’t snap at the boy for not cooperating. usually, he had dominance over people in every way, whether it be in the bedroom or not, but this boy is giving him a run for his money.

“you are the most difficult little person i have ever dealt with”, harry mutters as he walks over to the door, still opening it up for him even though he was quite annoyed at the moment. louis has the nerve to flash him an innocent smile before skipping off to harry’s car.

(harry doesn’t look at his ass)

(he never does)

(harry definitely doesn’t think louis has the cutest ass in the world)

(not at all)

the drive to the carnival took around half an hour, and within that time, the car was filled with small talk that harry had to keep going. louis was very uncomfortable with keeping a conversation going, always thinking he would say something wrong, but harry constantly encourages him to speak whatever was going on in his little mind.

(“you scared of heights, babe?”

“nope”

“so you’ll go on rides?”

“i guess”

“what else do you like to ride?”

“harry”

“sorry”)

(“pull over!”

“i’m not pulling over, louis”

“look how cute it is!”

“adorable, yes, now roll up the window”

“i want to pet the dog!”

“louis i can’t stop and pull over so you can fucking pet a dog that belongs to some one else”

“sounds like some one didn’t pet enough dogs in their child hood”)

and when the two arrive to the carnival, louis is marveled by the bright lights and pretty colors. he gets out of the car quickly, not giving harry any time to open the door for him, and starts squealing like a little girl.

harry furrows his eyebrows, not quite understanding why louis was so excited over the carnival that came every fall. however, he doesn’t stop the boy from just staring up at the ferris wheel while giggling. he doesn’t have the heart to end the cutie’s excitement.

“baby, why are you so excited about this?” harry finally asks after louis runs over to him and grabs his hand, trying to tug him to the ticket booth.

“i’ve never been! it’s so pretty, look! they have a frickin’ face tattoo stuffs over there!” louis exclaims giddily, staring up at harry with a large grin.

“you’ve never come here? haven’t you lived here for your whole life?” harry questions softly, taking out his wallet and narrowing his eyes when louis takes his out as well. louis immediately puts his wallet away, tucking himself under harry’s arm as an apology.

“never been, berry. mummy said i couldn’t go”, louis answers, flushing when harry rests his hand on his dainty hip, rubbing softly circles in to the skin.

“why is that?” harry asks while buying too tickets, flashing a small smile to the lady before taking the tickets and handing one to louis. however, louis just avoids the question, playing with the hem of harry’s shirt as he gazes around curiously. harry knows not to press for an answer this time. he knows how louis acts, and he knows louis starts to tug on things when he gets anxious.

“would you like to get one of the face paintings?” harry offers instead, attempting to lift the boy’s spirits so he would stop fidgeting around nervously. louis perks up and nods eagerly. smiling up at harry appreciatively.

“then you’ll get one”, harry murmurs, leading his date over to the small parlor. he waits patiently as louis flips through the different designs, giving his own opinion when louis shows him one.

(louis ends up deciding on a purple butterfly that would cover up half of his face)

(“harry, please get one! please please please!”

“no”

“but berry”

“don’t give me the puppy dog eyes”

“i’m gonna do it”

“don’t you dare”

“doing it”

“fuck”)

(harry ends up getting a tiger painted on the side of his face)

(only because he really likes tigers)

(not because of louis’ constant begging and pouting)

but, even though harry has a stupid ass kid face painting, he also has a very happy louis. so, it was worth looking like a fucking idiot who wears all black and has a tiger on his face.

“cotton candy cotton candy cotton candy”, louis chants in a whisper as he searches around the carnival to find his beloved treat. harry can’t help but cackle in the back ground, losing all composure as louis fucking calls for cotton candy.

(maybe harry buys louis three bags of cotton candy because he couldn’t decide on what color he wanted)

(maybe he carries the other two bags as louis munches on the pink one)

(maybe he refuses to eat any so louis can have all of it and keep looking cute)

(but, whatever)

harry has no idea how louis can down three large bags of cotton candy, but still keep his tiny, petite figure. harry has to work out constantly to keep any muscle to his body, and here’s louis prancing around with his adorable curves and ass.

“can i get more?” louis asks while tugging on harry’s sleeve, trying to get his attention while harry is buying tokens for them to play games. harry chuckles softly, smitten with louis’ childish actions.

“get more what, love?” harry hums, placing a few coins in louis’ tiny, greedy hands.

“cotton candy”, louis answers, spinning in a slow circle so he could see what games were around them currently.

“no”, harry immediately says, shaking his head before running a hand through his curls when they started to fall in his face.

“why not? i can pay”, louis whines and pouts slightly, staring up at harry with large doe eyes.

(don’t give in harry don’t give in harry don’t give in harry)

“you’ll get sick if you eat too many sweets”, harry speaks slowly, shaking his head once again when louis opens his mouth to protest. louis just grumbles and stops arguing, deciding on a game that looked interesting with him.

there was a water gun, and you had to aim it at the small hole across the table to get the balloon to blow up. 

“i’m gonna beat you”, louis mumbles after handing two coins to the lady at the counter. harry snickers at him, paying for his turn as well before sitting on the stool.

“you’re on, babes”, harry says before aiming the gun at the hole and starting to shoot water at it. louis, however, was staring up at the prizes instead of actually trying to win the game. the only reason he looks back at the game is when harry laughs beside him, teasing him about winning.

“that’s not fair! i wasn’t looking!” louis whines, glaring at harry who continues to laugh and get the ballon fuller.

“sounds like a personal problem, hm?” harry asks sarcastically, winking at louis before looking back at the gun.

louis, of course, had a different idea than accepting the fact that he was going to lose. instead, he points the water gun at harry and starts to spray him. harry gasps and tries to smack it away, but louis’ tiny hands have a tight grip while the water continues to soak harry. louis giggles softly when harry sends him a death glare, shrugging innocently when the lady behind the counter groans and cuts off their water supply.

“that was not necessary”, harry grumbles while staring at his now soaking wet shirt. louis just giggles again and stands up, placing his hands behind his back and rocking back and forth on his feet to deem the look of ‘innocence’.

harry rolls his eyes and gets up as well, squeezing his shirt so some water dripped off. and while his hand was still wet, he decided that he should turn and smack louis’ ass. louis gasps and jumps forward a bit, grabbing his bum while his cheeks turned a dark red. harry grins when he sees a large hand print on louis’ jeans, the water leaving a dark mark.

“that hurt, harry!” louis whimpers, rubbing his bum a bit while harry juts out his lip in a ‘i really hope i look apologetic because i actually have no regrets’ type of way.

“sorry, baby”, is all harry says before wrapping his arm around louis’ waist again, listening to louis continue to complain and whine for the next few minutes. harry still doesn’t feel bad - he actually feels quite accomplished for being able to smack his ass and see louis’ response, but he does feel bad when louis continues to pout quietly.

“okay, fuck, fine”, harry sighs and tugs louis in to a small shop that was on the way to the ferris wheel louis demanded to ride before leaving. louis stares up at harry with his head tilted to the side slightly, staying quiet until harry elaborated on what he was going to do.

“here, you like this type of stuff, right?” harry asks while picking up a small silver crown that had a silver jewel in the middle of it. “you seem like the type of person to want these types of princess crown shit”, he says next and places it on louis’ head, arranging his soft fringe to hold it in place.

louis blushes softly and nods a bit, shuffling his feet a bit as harry kisses his forehead and goes to pay for the crown that was rested on louis’ head.

(all louis can think about now is daddy daddy daddy)

“there we go”, harry says as he pockets the receipt, smiling down at louis who was looking in the mirror to see the crown. “you like it?” harry asks and places his hands on louis’ hips, smiling at him through the mirror.

“love it”, louis whispers shyly and leans back against harry’s embrace. the two share a moment, just smiling at each other through the reflective glass before harry kisses the top of his head and pulls away.

“alright, ferris wheel?” harry offers and holds out his hand for louis, who gladly takes it and intwines their fingers. 

“can we sit together?” louis asks while swinging their hands a bit, ignoring the way a few people looked at them with odd looks. louis honestly didn’t care for those types of people, and he’s guessing those types of people aren’t willing to harass him when he has this six foot guy holding hands with him.

“don’t know why you thought we wouldn’t”, harry drones, handing in the necessary amount of coins to a teenager, waiting for their carriage to be opened. louis just giggles, pressing the palm of his hand to his mouth to hide it.

(harry thinks his heart explodes)

(louis is so fucking cute)

(harry has never brought a date to a cliche carnival and paid for everything)

(it’s usually a bar and his date pays for their own drink)

(harry has never had so much patience with some one and be so careful with them)

(but, whatever)

harry steps in first, since louis looked a bit hesitant to get in the shaky carriage. then, harry holds out a hand for louis to take and helps the boy jump in. 

the two sit on opposite sides, their legs tangled together as they just smile goofily at each other.

(harry has never felt so happy to be with some one)

(louis has never felt so safe to be with some one)

“if we’re stuck on the top when the ride ends, do we have to jump?” louis asks while the wheel starts to turn in a worried tone. harry has to bite his bottom lip to not laugh at him, shaking his head slowly at him.

“do we just die?” louis asks next. and harry can’t help but finally laugh at him.

“no, princess, we don’t”, harry answers, smirking slightly at the new pet name he uses with him.

(louis almost dies from just hearing that, though)

“o-oh”, louis stutters out, shifting in his seat with flushed cheeks.

“you’ll be just fine with me”, harry murmurs while patting louis’ thigh, leaning back so he could look at the view.

(to louis, harry is the view)

and to louis’ luck, their carriage ends up stuck at the top, so they have to wait around ten minutes for every one else to be lowered to get out.

“i think i like you”, louis says quietly, glancing over at harry who raises his eyebrows.

(for a second, louis’ heart stops, because harry doesn’t answer him)

(maybe he doesn’t like louis back)

“i think i like you too”, harry says softly, smiling at louis who stares down at his lap shyly.

(harry just wants to be able to call louis his)


	7. seven.

harry didn't ask louis on another date for the next two weeks, which louis was a bit bummed about, but is now okay with it because harry has replaced cliche dates with something else.

harry has started picking louis up before his first class starts, takes him to any breakfast place of louis’ choice, and pays for both of their meals. louis is getting slightly use to harry paying for things. sort of. not really.

(“it’s just three dollars, i can pay-“

“no”

“why not?”

“because i asked you to come with me; therefore, i pay”

“it’s like you’re my sugar daddy or something”

“if that’s what you’re in to babes”

“harry”)

winter has also been hitting them hard. well, not them, but louis. louis is just sensitive all around, so winter literally kicks his ass and he is one grumpy little guy.

but, harry is a life saver, so he bought louis a large cup of hot chocolate along with a piece of coffee cake. and now currently, louis is sipping at his favorite drink while trying to revise a worthless paper he bullshitted together last night.

“baby”, harry murmurs, attempting to gain a little bit of louis’ attention. louis immediately snaps his head up, a little hot chocolate mustache covering his slim top lip. harry chuckles fondly and licks the pad of his thumb, gently wiping away the mess. louis shifts a bit, flushing as harry just naturally takes care of him.

“yes?” louis asks next, taking the napkin harry hands him in case he makes another mess.

“i’m going to ask you a question”, harry starts off, raising his eyebrows when louis pouts slightly. he immediately wipes the childish look off his face, nodding slowly. “and you’re not going to freak out”, he says sternly. louis just nods dumbly, thinking harry is about to ditch him or something awful.

“would you like to be my boyfriend?” harry asks softly, crossing his arms and resting them on the table so he could lean forward a bit to watch louis. the boy, however, has different plans and shakes his head with a wide smile. harry furrows his eyebrows in confusion, and rejection, parting his lips to say something, but he isn’t really sure what to say because he just got rejected by this boy whom he has had a crush on for months.

“i would love to be your boyfriend, harry berry!” louis squeals happily and climbs around the booth, cuddling in to harry’s side. he giggles when he feels harry let out a deep sigh of relief, kissing the top of the boy’s head. “that was not funny”, harry grumbles with a tiny fond smile, but his smile only grows more when louis giggles against his side.

“let’s get you to class before a professor yells at you again”, harry says as he presses another kiss to louis’ temple. louis takes a while to respond, just resting against his new found boyfriend as he stares out the window. harry ends up taking it upon himself to just throw their garbage out and take louis’ hand, practically dragging the dazed boy out to his car.

“i can’t wait to tell zainy”, louis says excitedly as he buckles his seatbelt, holding his back pack in his lap like always. harry just hums in response, letting louis intwine their fingers with his free hand while he drives with the other.

“i’m sure he can’t wait to hear the update on the harry berry gossip”, harry says in an amused tone, lifting their intwined hands to kiss the top of louis’ tiny little one. louis blushes a bit, kissing the top of harry’s while giggling against it.

“the harry berry gossip is the high light of his day, trust me”, louis mumbles as he reluctantly lets go of harry’s hand to unbuckle himself once harry is parked at his college campus’ lot.

“go learn”, harry says before kissing louis’ nose - his favorite spot to kiss the boy besides his lips.

“go work”, louis says before pecking harry’s cheek and clambering out of the car. they both always say that to each other before louis has to go - it’s like a cute little tradition.

once harry sees that his boyfriend is safe and inside the building, he pulls out of the parking lot and heads to work with a smug smile on his face.

“zainy, zain! oh, excuse me sir, zain!” louis chants as he squeezes through the mass of people trying to get to their next lecture. louis has his lunch break right now, but he is completely focused on updating his best friend on the ‘harry berry gossip’ as he calls it.

“what, lou?” zain asks as louis practically rams in to him while smiling excitedly at him. 

“guess what!” louis exclaims while holding the straps of his school bag.

“i’m not guessing what, just tell me”, zain grumbles, already knowing it’s about the fucking rat who keeps trying to hit up his best friend for sex most likely.

“okay you dang bummer”, louis huffs before smiling enthusiastically again. “harry asked me out! well, like, he did before, but officially! i’m his boyfriend!” he exclaims while hopping up and down a few times.

(zain should be embarrassed)

(louis is acting like a love sick girl in high school)

(but, most people enjoy louis’ company at the school)

(so his actions are usually acceptable)

“seriously?” zain deadpans, his eyes wide and his mouth agape a bit. louis’ happy face falters a bit, his head tilted to the side slightly as he pouts at zain.

“is something wrong with that?” louis asks hesitantly, his bottom lip already starting to wobble in case zain decides to be a huge dick and tell him what he’s actually thinking.

“i just - you shouldn’t be with him, lou. you should really look around you and pick some one who actually cares for you, not some one who’s just going to pressure you to have sex with him”, zain mutters as he starts to walk to his next science lecture, sighing softly when he sees louis prancing up beside him to continue the conversation.

“he isn’t doing that, though! like, you don’t even get to experience how he treats me, and i doubt you know how he treated any one else he had dated before! and i wouldn’t mind having sex with him, so stop using that against me”, louis rants quietly, his arms crossed in protest as zain just groans in an over exaggerated manner.

“you aren’t ready to date some one like that, louis. he’s all bad boy and shit, and you need some one who will be soft with you and stuff”, zain says, trying to explain his distress in to words.

“but he is ‘soft’ with me, zainy! he’s super duper sweet and we’ve only kissed”, louis whines as zain just shakes his head, stopping to look down at louis with a harsh look etched in to his features.

“you’re going to regret dating him. especially when he dumps you for being too sensitive or after he fucks you”, zain mutters to the boy who was now trembling, tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

“h-he wouldn’t d-do that to me”, louis squeaks out, his voice sounding less and less confident in what he is trying to defend. his little fists are gripping his school bag’s straps tightly, sniffling slightly as zain laughs humorlessly.

“you’ll see louis, i can guarantee. and then you’ll come running back to me like always”, zain whispers to him, pointing at himself, and then leaving the scene quickly. louis stands in the middle of the empty hall, staring at zain’s back while trying to wipe his tears away with his sweater paw.

eventually, after louis goes to the bathroom to calm himself down and to not have a full blown panic attack, he ends up calling harry. he ends up begging him to come pick him up, and begging him to not force him to finish the rest of his lectures for the day.

“zain wasn’t as hyped as i thought he would be over the harry berry gossip”, louis whispers in a defeated tone as he climbs in to the passenger seat of harry’s car. he smiles weakly when harry immediately leans over to kiss the boy softly, though. harry’s kisses are impossible to resists.

“he wasn’t?” harry asks, although he already knew zain wouldn’t like it. but, harry always listens to louis, so he’s going to wait for louis to tell him the ‘news’. louis nods while scrubbing as his eyes again, ignoring harry’s fond coo when he sees that the boy is drowning in his university sweater and rocking some white skinny jeans.

“nuh uh”, louis answers, flushing with embarrassment as harry reaches over to buckle his seatbelt since he had forgotten due to being so distraught at the moment.

“he was being really mean”, louis continues, his tone softer than usual, which made harry a bit more worried. 

(louis only used his ‘super inside voice’ when he’s about to burst in to tears)

(harry learned this the hard way)

(“isn’t she cute?”

“she’s just an average guinea pig”

“no, she’s gorgeous! look at the little swirl! she’s the prettiest of all the guinea pigs!”

“she really isn’t”

“yes she is!”

“her head is lopsided”

“t-that’s mean”

“look, she’s missing a toe”

“h-harry-“

“awful guinea pig - fuck, why are you crying?)

“how so?” harry coaxes gently, intwining their fingers while starting to drive towards louis’ home to drop him off. louis takes a while to answer, sniffling and whining in the passenger seat. but, harry gives him time and supportive smiles.

“kept saying you’re gonna use me and that you’re gonna hurt my feelings”, louis mumbles, sugar coating zain’s harsh words. he can feel harry tense up and squeeze his hand unintentionally, but he doesn’t mention it.

“he just really needs to shut the fuck up and mind his own business”, harry snaps to himself, loosening his grip on louis’ hand so he wouldn’t hurt the precious boy on accident. louis furrows his eyebrows and huffs, making harry look over at him when he gets to a red light.

“be nice”, louis says softly, causing harry to sigh and murmur his apologies for being ‘rude’ and using ‘bad words’. although louis finds his cursing hot, he only wants to hear it in the bedroom, if he’s being honest.

“right, sorry, babes”, harry says before pulling up in to louis’ drive way. louis lets go of harry’s hand, but doesn’t make a move to get out of harry’s car. harry stares at him in confusion, not knowing what do to with a silent louis. do you poke it? do you turn it off and back on? 

(harry doesn’t end up poking him or trying to find a switch)

“can you stay over for a bit?” louis asks shyly, nibbling on his bottom lip as he glances over at harry who has a surprised look on his face.

(louis never makes the first move)

(he’s usually too anxious or uncomfortable to do so)

“just so like, ‘m not sad”, louis starts off uncomfortably, noticing harry’s hesitance and how he wasn’t answering. “and like… i can order pizza, or something. do you like pizza? you look like you like pizza. not saying, that you’re like, y’know, big or anything like you ate twelve pizzas. but it’s okay if you eat that many! i can order thirteen so i can have some-“

“baby, your rambling is adorable, but stop”, harry says between laughs, his eyes crinkling in fondness when louis closes his mouth quickly and does what harry asks him to do.

(like a good little princess)

“i’d love to stay over”, harry says while getting out of the car. louis nods quickly and gets out as well, holding his bag to his chest as he looks up at harry with those cute, wide, hopeful puppy dog eyes.

(louis always gets what he wants, anyways)

(especially when he uses the damn puppy dog eyes against harry)

(harry can’t control himself when he does that)

“i’ll order the pizza while you go change in to something more comfortable”, harry says, following after louis who was fumbling with his keys to open the door. louis turns to object, wanting to order the pizza, but harry just gives him the look, and louis knows not to complain.

(the look is a warning to louis)

(when harry raises his eyebrows, tilts his head towards him, purses his lips in to a thin line, and narrows his eyes, louis knows to just go with the flow)

“gonna go put on jammies”, louis says softly before finally getting the key in and opening the door. he places his bag on its regular hook before rushing up the stairs, leaving a grinning harry behind him.

(louis just naturally keeps his toys put away in the living room)

(he never knows when a wild harry is just going to show up like last time)

by the time louis has changed in to comfier clothes, harry has their pizzas ordered. cheese with pepperoni for himself, and then plain cheese for louis because ‘they look like greasy nipples’. harry also ordered bread sticks because louis demanded it from upstairs, but whatever.

(“-and then just a regular cheese pizza”

“breadsticks!”

“uh”

“breadsticks! get the frickin’ breadsticks, berry!”

“breadsticks, too. please”

“oooooh yeah!”)

and since harry has been over a few times, considering he picks louis up every morning and waits at the counter for the boy to get ready, he knows where everything is down stairs.

(not upstairs, though)

(he has only been up there once)

(and that didn’t go so well)

harry looks through louis’ stack of movies, ignoring the disney and childish movies, before picking out a random movie. he got tired of seeing ‘disney pixar presents!’ or ‘see how princess olivia saves the day!’

(he doesn’t give a shit about olivia saving the day)

(fuck olivia and her day saving)

“babes, come on!” harry calls, already putting in the movie and placing his wallet by the door so he would be ready to pay.

and right when he’s called, louis his hopping down the stairs, and he fucking jumps over the last two like usual, and so like usual, harry freezes and is ready to run to catch him.

(he doesn’t fall)

(he never does)

(harry just worries too much)

“pizza and movies!” louis cheers and fist pumps the air, grinning as he runs towards harry. harry smiles back at him, hugging the boy who decides it’s completely appropriate to full on run in to him.

(harry doesn’t mind, though)

(louis is just as cute whether he throws all his body weight on to harry or not)

(little cutie pie)

“and breadsticks”, harry says and chuckles when the boy nods excitedly against his chest. “can’t wait!” louis exclaims while pulling away and walking over to the couch.

(louis gets so hyped about small things)

(it’s like everything harry does is so magical)

(“do you want a muffin?”

“yes please!”

“what kind?”

“chocolate maybe?”

“sure, babes”

“oh my gosh, cool, thanks!”)

while louis starts to pull out blankets and probably too many pillows, harry finally has a chance to look over his (adorable) little outfit. he had on cookie monster pajama bottoms, an oversized white t-shirt, and of course, his famous mis-matched fuzzy socks.

harry kicks off his shoes and plops down on the couch, ignoring louis’ scowl because he ‘wasn’t finished building the mini fort’. before louis can start whining and stomping his feet, the door bell rings, and he’s running over to the door before harry could even process what was happening.

(louis will do anything for food)

luckily, louis pays with harry’s money so harry won’t throw a bitch fit. harry still gets up and helps the boy carry the boxes over to the coffee table, organizing them with plates. harry settles back on to the couch, two slices of pizza on his plate and a fluffy hello kitty blanket draped over his lap. next, louis plops down beside him and cuddles in to his side, which makes it harder for harry to eat, but he doesn’t complain.

louis was already starting to eat his food, taking small, itty bitty bites of his pizza while staring at the movie through his black framed glasses that were rested on his cute button nose. and of course, louis is just so fucking tiny that he managed to snuggle himself against harry so closely that the two were only taking up one of three cushions on the couch. harry loves how small his little cutie is.

(louis hates harry)  
(he despises him)

(harry managed to accidentally pick the only fucking horror movie in the stack)

(zain had left it over at louis’ last time he slept over, and louis had taken it to hide it because of the scary girl on the front)

“wait, why is the doll moving - oh my gosh! oh my god no! run, run run run!” louis screams, his eyes wide as he stares at the tv. harry is silent beside him, trying to hide his snickers when the boy gasps and tries to hide his face against harry’s neck.

“there’s blood”, louis whines softly, clutching on to harry’s shirt as he attempts to get closer to the man as if he could protect him from the unrealistic actions on the screen.

“it’s fake, baby”, harry coos, rubbing his back, because he does kind of feel bad that louis got this scared. he knows he has a fear of blood, so the situation is no longer amusing to him.

“please turn it off”, louis whispers weakly when he hears a horrific shriek from the movie. harry moves quickly to place their plates on the side table and quickly turn off the tv. he hears louis sniffle a bit before he just full on climbs in to harry’s lap and presses his face against harry’s collar bone.

harry bites his bottom lip to stop all his fond coos, just rubbing louis’ back comfortingly and pressing small kisses to wherever he could reach. louis calms down quickly, but he stays huddled against harry and refuses to leave his lap. 

(not that harry is complaining)

(he loves having louis close to him)

“i didn’t like that”, louis mumbles while laying his head on harry’s shoulder, messing with the collar of the man’s shirt.

“really? couldn’t tell”, harry muses and pats the boy’s lower back to get his attention. louis lifts his head sheepishly, looking up at harry who just smiles at him. “adorable”, he whispers before kissing both of his cheeks, the tip of his nose, and then lastly, the boy’s awaiting lips.

(louis always wears this vanilla chap stick that harry loves)

(even with pizza breath, harry always wants more)

it really was going to just be a simple kiss, but louis bunches up harry’s collar and keeps him in place so he wouldn’t pull away from the kiss. harry grins slightly, lifting him up slightly so he could cup his bum and squeeze it teasingly. louis makes a small squeaking sound, which allows harry to tease his bottom lip with his tongue before biting down on it gently.

and within ten minutes of making out, louis is laid back on the couch with harry between his legs. harry has his fore arms rested beside louis’ head, keeping himself hovering over the boy who whines softly when harry pulls away from the kiss. louis’ lips are a pretty pink color, which are now in a pout because he can’t kiss harry, and his glasses are fogged up a bit from the heated moment.

harry snickers softly and takes his glasses off, placing them on the side table for him. louis smiles fondly, always appreciating how harry took care of him one way or another.

“kissy”, louis whines softly and tugs on the front of harry’s shirt a bit, trying to get him to lean back down. both of them were probably a little bit too turned on right now, also. harry being half hard in his jeans, and louis fully hard in his jammy bottoms because he was always faster to get the ‘naughty tingles’.

“mm, you want another kiss?” harry asks teasingly, pressing their cocks together teasingly even though they both knew they wouldn’t go any further than this. louis nods slowly, now pushing on the man’s chest as soon as harry dips down to kiss him. harry furrows his eyebrows in confusion, but allows the smaller one to lay him down and then straddle harry’s hips. harry places his hands on louis’ delicate hips, rubbing his soft skin underneath his pj pants. harry had his lips parted, ready for another make out session.

“nope”, is all louis says before ducking down, but not to kiss harry. he rests his head on the man’s chest, snuggling up to him as harry groans in detest.

“baby”, harry tries, but feels louis shake his head with a giggle.

“you teased me, so no more kisses”, louis says stubbornly, giggling madly when harry smacks his ass with both hands before grabbing it afterwards.

“you can’t just leave me hard”, harry complains, still gripping the boy’s bum who just shrugs.

“oopsies”, louis sing songs, tucking his head under harry’s chin. harry just sighs in defeat, letting the boy have his cuddle time.

(harry really didn’t mean to fall asleep)

(but, having a louis attached to you being all cute, it’s hard not to get comfortable)

(and maybe louis is still awake)

(and maybe louis doesn’t wake harry up to go home)

(and maybe harry stays the night)


	8. eight.

when harry woke up, he was beyond confused as to why he was on a very soft and colorful couch rather than his black bed. he doesn’t remember having a sudden change of heart on changing his furniture in the middle of the night.

when harry went to rub his eyes like he usually does when he wakes up, he’s even more confused as to why he can’t move his right arm. he doesn’t remember losing a limb in the middle of the night.

when harry finally looks down, he’s so fucking confused as to why there is a louis snuggled up to his side. he doesn’t remember kidnapping a small man-child in the middle of the night.

(harry begins to panic)

(“oh my god what if i slept with him”)

(“oh god, did i?”)

(“oh my god i slept with him”)

(“oh my god i slept with a louis”)

(“oh my god i don’t remember it”)

(“i wish i remember it”)

(“i bet he was great to fuck”)

(“point for harry”)

harry stares up at the ceiling, trying to keep his breathing calm and smooth as he tries to collect memories. he knows he at least isn’t drunk - he doesn’t have a hangover, and he also knows he wasn’t high the night before - he wouldn’t do drugs around, nor with louis.

“stop talking to yourself, ‘m tryin’ to sleep”, louis mumbles against harry’s chest, making a small snuffly sound before tucking his head underneath harry’s slightly stubbly chin. harry’s breath hitches a bit, the man pulling away his arm that was tucked around louis’ waist. he doesn’t know how louis feels about harry having his arm that low for a long period of time.

(then again he has slapped louis’ ass)

(the small details)

“i, uh, fuck, i mean, did we fuck?” harry asks awkwardly, still gazing up at the ceiling so he wouldn’t have to make eye contact with the boy he possibly shagged and didn’t remember.

(harry usually has no problem with having casual sex with some one and leaving)

(louis is just different to him)

(he couldn’t just shag the boy and ditch him)

“we didn’t”, louis says softly with a small giggle, sitting up and rubbing his eyes with bunched up fists. he lets out a squeaky yawn before turning to look at harry, his legs dangling off the couch now so he wouldn’t have to be pressed up against his boyfriend. boyfriend boyfriend boyfriend.

harry cracks a small grin, reaching up to run his fingers through louis’ messy fringe. louis leans in to the touch naturally, blinking slowly as harry scratches at his scalp gently to get a reaction. he isn’t surprised when louis starts giggling and puckering his lips to get ‘kissies’.

(harry doesn’t deny the request)

(he is always happy to give his little louis kisses)

“it’s tuesday, right? oh my god, i have work”, harry gasps, immediately getting up, knocking louis off the couch in the process. he picks up the boy easily by tucking his hands under his armpits, and apologizes with a gentle kiss to the boy’s forehead before running around the apartment to find his things. 

louis casually sits back down on the couch, grabbing a magazine as harry is frantically yelling out things he has to find before being able to make an appearance at work. harry stops to ask why louis isn’t getting ready for class, but the boy just shrugs with a small smirk.

(harry hates that he doesn’t get a verbal answer from him)

(harry hates what his hands clench in to fists naturally)

(harry hates that he doesn’t know why that happens with louis)

“okay, okay”, harry breathes out in relief as he starts shoving his feet in his boots. louis sets down his magazine, skipping over to his boyfriend while smiling widely. he places his hands behind his back, rocking back and forth on his feet to give an appealing ‘innocent’ look as he tilts his head to the side a bit.

“it’s saturday”, louis sing-songs with a soft giggle, snorting unattractively as harry drops his wallet and keys on the ground in disbelief.

“you just - you just watched me running around for twenty minutes, looking like an idiot, knowing it is saturday?” harry asks with a frustrated tone, crossing his arms across his chest. 

“it was fifteen minutes”, louis replies in a snarky tone, biting his bottom lip so he could try to keep a straight face.

“this isn’t funny, baby”, harry says in a teasing tone, tsking as he shakes his head in mock disappointment. louis giggles quietly, satisfied with how harry was no longer angry and was now just playing along.

“i’m sorry, but i have to do something about this”, harry says and sighs deeply as if he were upset about it. louis blinks slowly, his confidence faltering as harry says this. he doesn’t know what he means.

(does this mean sex)

(does this mean a spanking)

(daddy daddy daddy)

before louis can ask harry to specify what he meant, or even give harry his confused look, harry is already kicking off his shoes again. louis watches dumbly as harry shrugs off his jacket and puts his things back in the bowl by the door.

harry clears his throat, trying to get louis’ attention, which was currently dedicated to stare at harry’s legs deliberately. louis blinks a few times before staring up at harry, gulping slightly when he sees harry smirk at him.

“am i in trouble?” louis squeaks out, his feet pointed inwards a bit as he stares down at the floor. harry furrows his eyebrows, his heart dropping slightly when he sees how guilty his boyfriend looks. he was just playing around - he didn’t expect louis to think he was in trouble with him.

“no, baby, it’s okay”, harry speaks gently, placing two fingers under louis’ chin to make the boy look at him. harry just feels flat out shitty when he sees tears pooling in louis’ baby blue eyes. louis shouldn’t be crying. especially when he didn’t do anything wrong. the poor boy just automatically thinks he’s in trouble and that some one is upset with him.

“no no no, please don’t cry. i was just messing around”, harry coos, wiping under louis’ eyes with his thumbs to catch any tears that were threatening to fall.

“i’m sorry, berry, i promise i won’t do it again”, louis whispers his apologies anyway, shuffling towards harry and gently hugging the man. harry just sighs, wrapping his arms tightly around louis as the smaller one sniffles against his chest quietly.

(harry doesn’t really know what to do when people are upset)

(his friends just tend to brush it off and move on)

(harry usually just pats their back awkwardly and offers a blunt)

(he can’t do that with louis, obviously)

(he doesn’t know how to ‘coddle’ people or have ‘sympathy’)

(but with louis, these things just seem to come naturally to him now)

(it kind of scares him)

“all good?” harry asks after he hears louis’ sniffles calm down, pressing a kiss to his hair once louis nods. harry loosens his grip on him, waiting for the boy to pull away, but he stays huddled against harry with a tight grip on his shirt.

“you have to let go eventually”, harry speaks with a small laugh, rubbing louis’ back gently. louis lets out a small giggle before shaking his head stubbornly, using harry’s shirt to wipe his eyes. harry groans a bit, rolling his eyes before pulling away slightly. louis whines a bit, making small grabby hands at harry as he tries to hug him again.

“nope, no more koala death grips”, harry says in a fake stern voice, but it has louis stopping and letting his arms drop by his sides.

(harry doesn’t mention it)

(he doesn’t know how to bring up ‘daddy kink shit’ again)

“now, getting back to what i was talking about earlier”, harry starts off, popping his knuckles as he grins down at louis. his boyfriend just furrows his eyebrows, tilting his head to the side, because he already apologized.

“b-but i said sorry”, louis says hesitantly, stepping back as harry moved forwards to get closer to him. harry laughs fondly, taking long strides until he’s caught up to where louis had stumbled back.

“you aren’t in trouble”, harry reminds tenderly, giving him a small smile so he knew he wasn’t lying. louis just nods silently, wiggling a bit as harry places his large hands on his dainty hips.

(they don’t speak about how harry’s hands can meet in the middle when he grasps louis’ waist)

(they never speak of it)

(harry just thinks about it a lot)

(maybe while he’s taking his morning shower)

(maybe with a hand around his dick)

(but, you know, the usual)

(casually jerking off to the thought of how tiny your boyfriend is)

“i’m not?” louis asks quietly anyway, squeaking in surprise when harry starts kissing behind louis’ ear. louis squirms more, whining softly when harry starts pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses down his neck slowly.

“h-harry”, louis whimpers breathlessly, fluttering his eyes shut as harry bites down on the fragile skin on his collar bone. harry simply hums in response, pressing gentle pecks to the new love bite on louis’ upper chest.

(harry doesn’t even acknowledge that louis is half hard)

(he completely ignores the small bulge in louis’ pajama shorts)

(louis wants to fight him)

(how dare he ignore louis’ needs)

but, all of a sudden, harry’s touch is gone.

louis furrows his eyebrows, opening his eyes to see an empty room. 

(how the fuck did harry leave the room in the .3 seconds louis had his eyes closed after harry stopped kissing him?)

“boo”, harry whispers from behind him, making louis jump in surprise. harry laughs before picking up the boy and tossing him easily over his broad shoulder. louis makes a small grumbling noise, smacking at harry’s back weakly.

“put me down!” louis demands as he starts kicking his feet, becoming aggravated as harry doesn’t listen to his request.

(in all honesty, harry is distracted for a few moments)

(louis’ ass is right by his face)

(so, you know)

(got distracted by the pretty painting on the wall)

(yep)

and like the gentleman he is, harry just drops louis on the couch. he can’t help but snicker as louis bounces a few times from the drop, grinning down at the pouting boy.

“what the heck man”, louis whines, crossing his arms as he stares up at harry with his bottom lip jutted out.

“heck”, harry murmurs to himself before straddling the smaller one lightly, causing louis’ cheeks to burn up and dart his eyes away from harry.

“off”, louis mumbles as he tries to shove at harry’s chest awkwardly. he doesn’t really know how to deal with some one straddling him - he’s the person who straddles the other. however, harry just snickers again before digging his fingers in to louis’ sides. louis gasps before giggling, trying to smack harry’s humongous hands off of him.

“n-no! no tickles, i don’t like them!” louis manages to get out between high-pitched giggles, making harry smile widely as he watches the boy’s face scrunch up in happiness. his lips are spread out in a wide grin, showing his tiny, slightly crooked teeth, but harry adores it. his button nose is scrunched up, causing little lines to crease in the middle, but harry adores it. his eyes have exactly three noticeable crinkles at the sides as he shuts his eyes in mid-laugh, and he has slight bags that pop a bit more than usual when he’s having a giggle fit, but harry adores it. and then lastly, his cheeks that have a tiny amount of baby fat on them, are a flushed pink color, that harry just absolutely fucking adores. he adores his boyfriend.

“are you really, truly, one hundred percent sorry for tricking me? hm? feel bad?” harry teases while squeezing louis’ sides before scooting down and pinching at his thighs lightly. louis squeals in delight, wiggling around on the couch as he laughs loudly.

“i-i am sorry! pinky promise, pinky promise, berry!” louis shouts, holding up his hand with his pinky poking out. harry grins and takes the chance to start tickling under that arm, and then hooking his pinky with louis’ with the free hand he has.

“okay, no more tickles! we pinky promised! dude, pinky promises are the real deal, chill!” louis gasps as harry continues to jab at his sides gently for a few more moments before pulling away. louis slumps against the couch, trying to catch his breath as harry just watches him with an adoring stare.

“not cool man, so not cool”, louis mumbles while looking up at harry with a small smile. and of course, louis just looks more kissable that usual to harry, so he dips down and presses his lips to his gently.

louis slowly wraps his arms around harry’s neck; harry’s hands go to cup louis’ face as their lips mold together perfectly. harry flicks his tongue against louis’ lower lip, silently telling him to open his mouth. louis parts his lips slightly, tugging on the small curls on the nape of harry’s neck when the man immediately sneaks his tongue into the younger one’s mouth. harry was obviously more experienced with kissing, proving so as his tongue expertly roams around louis’ mouth, while louis just lays there moving his lips slowly against his partner’s.

louis eventually wraps his legs around harry’s waist, trying to draw the man closer to him for comfort. harry easily follows, biting down on louis’ bottom lip, just to hear him whine softly in detest. harry then pulls away slightly, pressing soft kisses on the underline of louis’ jaw. louis closes his eyes, tilting his head up a bit to give harry more room. it was now silent, only harry’s lips working against louis’ neck was heard. louis decided it was now or never.

“my cousin didn’t decorate my room”, louis whispers with his eyes clenched shut. he feels harry hesitate for a few seconds, before humming for him to continue, and then continuing himself by sucking love bites into louis’ pale skin.

“i did it myself”, louis says quieter, letting out a small keening sound when harry licks over the fresh hickey he left behind. harry just simply hums again, moving to the other side of louis’ neck. louis was half hard again, but he didn’t feel needy with it, he just felt warm and content.

“a-and i did it cus, oh, i um, did it cus i like to feel small”, louis rushes out, moaning on accident in the middle of the sentence when harry found his sweet spot on his neck. harry smirks against his skin, but his mind was racing because what the fuck does that mean.

(harry doesn’t know what ‘feels small’ means)

(louis is the smallest boy he knows)

(he’s like three feet tall)

(how much smaller does he need to be?)

harry kisses at his neck gently for the next two minutes, no longer biting down and leaving sensitive hickeys behind. he just wanted to keep louis calm, because they both know they have to talk about what louis just said considering they’re now boyfriends and dating.

harry, unfortunately for louis, eventually pulls away and sits up. his lips are swollen a bit from kissing at his boy’s neck, but louis’ lips are also puffy from harry nibbling on them from their tiny make out session. 

“baby, what do you mean by feeling small?” harry asks gently, taking louis’ hands in his own so the boy didn’t have a chance to cover his face in embarrassment. harry learned that’s one of louis’ bad habits. he just tries to hide when he’s extra shy or embarrassed. although it’s usually cute, harry just needs to see louis while they have this conversation.

“i-i, um, just wanna feel little”, louis whispers, darting his eyes around so he wouldn’t have to look at harry. harry hums out a laugh, his chest moving slightly as he chuckles.

“using synonyms isn’t going to help me understand anymore than i did before”, harry reminds him, keeping his voice mellow so louis wouldn’t think he’s in trouble.

“i-i, um, i don’t know. i’m-i’m sorry! so sorry, please stop”, louis rushes out quickly, his words suddenly coming out short-breathed and choppy. harry furrows his eyebrows in confusion and concern, trying to figure out why louis had tears welling up in his beautiful eyes again. harry doesn’t understand why louis’ chest is suddenly moving up and down quicker than it was two minutes ago. harry also doesn’t understand why louis was suddenly letting out small wheezing noises.

“baby, what’s going on?” harry tries to ask as calmly as possibly, keeping his grip on louis’ hands as he tries to jerk away. louis ends up pressing his blunt nails in to harry’s palms, but harry doesn’t snap at him for doing so. he’s more so concerned with what was going on with louis - not the state of his hands.

“ple-please don’t break up with me”, louis squeaks out, holding on to harry’s hands tighter, as if the man was about to run away from louis in disgust. louis worked way too hard to get harry to ask him out. he was crushing on him for way too long, and they’ve bonded and gotten so close, so he doesn’t want to let go unless it was absolutely necessary. “won’t bring it up again, i-i pinky promise”, he sniffles, weakly lifting his tiny finger.

(harry’s heart breaks a little more)

(louis just seems so sweet and innocent to him)

(the boy is making pinky promises for god sakes)

(this boy should never be upset, is what harry decides)

“you haven’t done anything wrong, sweetheart”, harry speaks slowly, letting go of louis’ hands to wipe away his tears that were quickly making their way down louis’ flushed cheeks. louis shakes his head repeatedly, his own tiny hands trembling a bit.

“z-zainy said yo-you would leave me if y-you found out about m-my weird kink”, louis whines, practically spitting out the word ‘kink’. he hated that word. this isn’t a kink to him. it isn’t a casual thing he wants to try out in the bedroom like bondage. it’s a full on, constant wanting, no, needing for him. almost like a life style, if you will.

“okay, well, no one gives a fuck about zain”, harry says bluntly, ignoring louis’ small glare. harry doesn’t give a fuck. he hates zain. “and lots of people have kinks, and no one is necessarily broken up with because of them. even if i don’t like said kink, that doesn’t mean i’ll dump you, baby”, he explains with a tender tone, smiling softly when louis nods hesitantly.

“can you please tell me what you meant, though? like, feeling ‘little’, or whatever”, harry asks quietly, kissing louis’ knuckles, hoping to get the boy’s hands to stop trembling. louis was still shaking and panting slightly - it happens to him when he has mild panic attacks. it isn’t fun. it feels like he can’t breathe and he’s going to die right then and there.

“d-don’t wanna talk ‘bout it anymore”, louis mumbles stubbornly, making harry sigh in annoyance, but he kisses louis’ scrunched up nose anyways. harry nods and whispers that it’s fine, and that they can talk about it later. 

“sorry for crying all the time and causing unnecessary drama”, louis murmurs, fumbling with their hands as he studies the tattoos inked in to harry’s skin.

“no need to apologize, baby. i know you’re sensitive, nothing wrong with that”, harry dismisses and smiles fondly at the boy. louis furrows his eyebrows a bit, keeping his gaze focused on harry’s fingers. was zain lying to him then? his best friend said his boyfriend would ditch him after knowing his kink, and realizing he’s one sensitive little guy. but, here harry is, kissing both of louis’ cheeks to get rid of excess tears.

louis is very confused on who to believe. zain said he had new news to tell louis about harry, so he was feeling anxious about that ‘harry berry gossip’ meeting.

was harry just putting up the nice guy act, just like zain told louis before?

who was he supposed to believe?

his best friend that he’s been with for years, or his new found boyfriend that he has known for about two months?


	9. nine.

even after louis’ panic attack and constant worry that harry was going to leave him like zain said, harry ended up staying the night again. in harry’s other relationships, he would usually leave, but he has an uneasy feeling with leaving louis while he’s upset. or just leaving him in general. he likes being by his side all the time.

(“shouldn’t you go home, berry?”

“yes”

“um, then go?”

“are you still upset?”

“a lil-“

“then i don’t need to go home”)

louis was sat perched on a stool in front of the island in his own kitchen, watching harry cook him breakfast. apparently harry didn’t trust a hyperactive louis with fire, nor sharp objects.

(“do you think i could juggle knives?”

“don’t you fucking dare-“

“ready, set-“

“louis william tomlinson!”

“sorry”)

louis had changed in to a white tank top and purple shorts with cupcakes on it, while harry was just in his boxer briefs and the shirt he was wearing from the previous day. louis liked staring at harry’s little bum - he thought it was cute, and that he was glad that he himself had the better ass in the relationship.

(the two are pretty comfortable with being half naked around each other)

(louis says it makes them ‘extra best boyfriends’)

(harry just likes seeing his cute little petite body)

(but he doesn’t say that)

“what are we gonna do today?” louis asks while snatching up harry’s phone, always complaining that his phone had less games; therefore, he must take his boyfriend’s.

“we are going to give mister harry his phone back”, harry says while turning away from the stove, holding his hand out with a raised eyebrow. louis juts out his bottom lip immediately, always trying to get his way by pouting and looking extra cute.

(he was giving louis the look)

(louis doesn’t like the look)

“i think we should eat a yummy breakfast and be nice to louis”, louis mumbles and holds the phone to his chest, giving harry his infamous puppy dog eyes. harry sighs and turns back to the stove silently, pushing the eggs around while grumbling about louis being the ‘cutest brat in the world’.

louis continues to play candy crush on harry’s phone, getting quite far considering the older man sucked shit at anything related to electronics. harry starts to serve their plates, carefully scooping up the eggs and pancakes he had decided to make.

(louis of course had blueberry pancakes)

(he refuses to eat plain pancakes)

(louis refused to have bacon)

(he refused to eat baby pigs)

(he wants to get a pet pig and name her piglet)

(harry says he can’t get a pet pig)

(harry is a big bummer)

(“i want a lil piggy runnin around my apartment”

“no”

“you don’t even live here!”

“you can’t just randomly get a pet pig, baby. you need to research their needs”

“excuse me mister, i know a lot about piggies!”

“and how is that?”

“i watch a lot of winnie the pooh”)

“louis, c’mon doll. phone down”, harry murmurs, but his tone has a strict hint to it that has louis immediately locking and putting the cell phone down. harry praises him with a kiss upon his bed head, and then sliding his plate in front of the younger boy.

louis began to shovel eggs in to his mouth, kicking his feet childishly a bit since they were so high up on the stool.

(they weren’t that tall)

(harry’s feet reached the floor)

(louis is just tiny)

“i think i know what i want to do today”, harry announces, cutting his pancakes in to smaller pieces. louis perks up a bit, excited about doing anything with his boyfriend for the day. he loved spending time with his harry berry.

“okey dokey! whatcha’ wanna do, berry?” louis asks in a light-hearted tone, looking up at harry through his squared glasses. harry smiles fondly, always loving how louis’ eyes widened comically when he was excited.

“well, i did some research”, harry starts off slowly, wiping his hands off before picking up his phone and going to his notes.

(it’s like deja vu)

(except louis doesn’t enjoy it this time)

louis’ face immediately paled, shaking his head profusely. he places his fork down on the plate, creating a screeching noise since he was in such a hurry in leaving the situation.

“n-no. i don’t wanna”, louis whines and scrambles off the stool, rushing out of the kitchen before harry even had the chance to grab him. usually, harry is quick, and has time to grab louis’ arm, but this time he wasn’t as prepared to catch his speedy little guy.

harry sighs and gets up, following the small pitter-patter noises that louis was making accidentally. when he arrives to the living room, he can’t help but cackle.

of all places, louis decides to hide behind the curtains with his little feet poking out from the bottom.

“babes, i can see you”, harry says gently, walking towards the awkward, lumpy looking curtain, pulling it back slowly until he sees his beloved boyfriend. louis’ bottom lip is wobbling, clearly showing the boy is not happy nor content with what is about to happen.

“let’s have a little chat, hm?” harry asks, although he left no room for arguments with louis. louis nods pitifully, making a dramatic show with slowly sliding his feet over to the couch. harry just simply rolls his eyes, watching louis with an amused expression as he flops on to the couch with a loud, defeated sigh.

“you quite done yet?” harry muses as he sits next to louis, pulling the boy on to his lap so he was sitting side ways. louis makes a squeaking sound of surprise, one hand clenching the thin material of harry’s t-shirt. harry places a hand on louis’ thigh, giving it a firm squeeze before patting it gently which has louis blushing like mad.

(he loves harry’s hands)

(he loves how big they are and how they can protect him)

(big hands mean hard spankings)

(nice)

“you’re going to cooperate with me, yes?” harry asks, but of course, louis has no choice but to nod submissively. he hates how he’s always eager to listen and obey what harry wants him to do. harry nods with approval, kissing louis’ temple before pulling out his phone again.

“i had decided to look up some daddy kink shit again”, harry says simply, but it has louis freezing in harry’s lap. the boy whimpers, hiding his face in harry’s chest as he tries to hide his embarrassment about the situation.

“oh come one, none of that. you knew we would have to talk about this one way or another”, harry says sternly, smacking the top of louis’ thigh without even thinking about it twice. louis lets out a small yelping sound, quickly covering his bare thigh and trying to rub the stinging skin.

(harry desperately tries to ignore the way he loves louis’ pained noises)

(he desperately tries to ignore the way he enjoyed smacking louis and having control and seeing his boyfriend so submissive)

“i really don’t want to”, louis mumbles in to his shirt, fidgeting slightly on harry’s lap as his thigh was still stinging slightly.

“well, it has to be done if we want to be a strong relationship, baby doll. i don’t want you hiding something and wanting something when i could possibly give it to you”, harry explains while scrolling through the notes he had taken while doing (too much) research on ‘daddy kink shit’.

“i wanna have a normal relationship, though”, louis whines softly, peeking up at harry. harry looks down at him, smiling supportingly as he rubs the smarting thigh.

“we aren’t even normal to begin with”, harry points out with a small laugh, pressing a kiss to louis’ exposed collar bone. “you’re a little sweetheart, and ‘m quite the opposite, aren’t i? but we fit, so i’m sure whatever this is, whatever i’m researching, will not end or harm what we have going”, he explained while louis hides his face against his boyfriend’s neck again.

(louis finally agrees to let harry talk about what he researched)

(only because harry threatened to smack his other thigh)

(point for harry)

“alright, so”, harry begins, scrolling back up to the top of his notes. “to summarize what i learned about, this whole thing is to feel protected and cared for, yes?” harry asks, and with this tone, louis knows he’s supposed to respond.

“y-yes. to feel protected”, louis whispers weakly, keeping his flushing face hidden against harry’s chest still. harry allows him to hide his face for now, only because he knows this is hard for him and quite awkward to talk about with anyone, especially your significant other.

“and like, i know i shouldn’t base your personality off of what you want, but i couldn’t help it”, harry says and sighs when he hears louis whimper again. “so, i just assumed, like, you’d rather have someone have control over you and what you can and cannot do?” he asks hesitantly.

louis just nods pathetically, wiping his eyes with the material of harry’s shirt. he hated having to talk about it, because it made him feel so weird and uncomfortable. but he also knew it would make him feel better about not hiding it from his harry.

“so i can tell, like uh, straight away that you like the name daddy”, harry says bluntly, and it has louis stiffening up in his lap. harry just rubs his back, trying to get the embarrassed boy to calm down so they could continue this much needed conversation without him having a panic attack. 

“i probably shouldn’t assume that either, but you liked the pet names that, um, ‘littles’ like. i think that’s what people who are in to this call themselves”, harry mutters, but he also seems confused at the same time, because he still doesn’t completely understand what this is without louis thoroughly talking about it.

“i… yeah, i’d like to say i’m a little”, louis says in a small voice, shifting in harry’s lap so he could just lay his head on his broad shoulder. “i like feeling little. and by that, i mean i like to feel like… a kid. not like, i fetish kids or somethin’. lots of people judge this way of life, or type of relationship like that, but i’m not attracted to kids. and you aren’t attracted to kids either if you’re in to this, it’s just… different. you like me, and that means liking everything that comes with me. even if i like acting little. i just like acting like a kid sometimes and having someone look after me and um… punish me when needed”, louis whispers, covering his heated cheeks while giggling nervously. harry grins and hugs him tightly, murmuring how proud he is that louis finally explain what he meant about feeling ‘little’ and ‘small’.

“so, spanking and time outs are on the list?” harry asks casually. louis squeaks and whines, slowly nodding his head and jumping when harry squeezes his uninjured thigh.

“i like the idea of spankings”, harry says with a smug grin, pinching louis’ inner thigh when the boy tries to bite harry’s collar bone.

“wouldn’t you like that, sweetheart? being pulled over my lap when you’re being naughty. keeping you in place because you’re so tiny as i spank your bum, hm?” harry whispers in louis’ ear, smirking when he feels louis shiver slightly and let out a high-pitched whine. “but maybe first, i would put you in time out. let you think about how much of a naughty little boy you are, and then take you over my knee. how does that sound, princess?” harry asks smoothly, finding it amusing about how louis was making tiny squeaking noises as harry spoke.

“i-i think that would work”, louis whispers as he plays with harry’s rings on his fingers, trying to distract himself as the older man continues to scroll through the rest of the list he has.

“what about diapers?” harry asks softly. louis loves that he doesn’t seem disgusted, because some people go out of their way to make a kink sound awful and horrifying if they themselves don’t like it. he doesn’t like kink shaming - he thinks people should do what they like, and other people should keep their mouths shut if they don’t like it. it’s not like it’s hurting them or something, so it’s none of their business to talk about.

“u-um.. i never like, tried it. didn’t think it would be useful if i had to like, uh, change myself? but i like pull ups more, cus they have cuter designs n’ stuff. i know i can fit in them, even though they’re made for actual kids. i guess i’m just… smaller than other guys”, louis says quietly, feeling even more awkward talking about pull ups, because that’s indirectly talking about him wetting himself and having harry change him. although, he is open to it, because it does seem like it would make him feel ‘littler’.

“alright, cool. i’m up for that”, harry says calmly, which has louis pretty surprised. who knew this dark, ink-covered guy is up to letting his boyfriend act like a proper toddler and look after him constantly?

“i think this idea is pretty cute, if i do say so myself”, harry announces, pulling up a picture instead of looking through the massive amount of notes he had taken in his phone. louis refuses to look up, though. he’s terrified that harry is just pretending to like all of this and leave him in the end - just like zain said.

“princess, please look”, harry whispers to the smaller boy on his lap, running his large hand through the messy fringe that sat upon his head. louis slowly looks up, wiping under his glasses to catch any tears that had managed to form out of embarrassment. 

he blinks slowly, just staring at the picture with parted lips. harry stays silent, letting his boy have his time with processing what he was looking at. he knew louis would like it, considering he has seen louis bring his thumb up to his mouth on accident, but then quickly pull it away numerous of times while he has been over or just with him in general.

“a pacifier?” louis finally speaks, taking harry’s phone in his hands to zoom in on the picture. harry just nods simply, resting his chin on louis’ shoulder as he watches him scroll through the pictures of other pacifiers he had found and saved for examples.

“from what i found, most littles call ‘em binkies”, harry says as he kisses louis’ jaw gently. louis cracks a small smile, handing harry his phone back before huddling against his chest again. harry chuckles fondly, wrapping a protective arm around his frail body as he goes back to the long list of notes.

“i call them binkies”, louis admits, gnawing on his bottom lip nervously as he plays with harry’s shirt once again as a nervous habit. he always messed or pulled at pieces of clothing when he was anxious, and usually harry would stop him, but he allows it, only because he knows this is a big step for his princess to talk about.

“and some, uh, hang on”, harry mutters as he tries to find something on the list he remembers putting down. he just wants to make sure he is prepared and is saying what is correct in the ddlg community. it stood for daddy dom little girl, but harry is pretty sure they’d fit in to the ddlb community, which is daddy dom little boy. because louis is his little boy, even if he doesn’t agree with having this type of relationship. “oh! okay, they’re called daddy dominants, but daddy doms for short, right?” harry asks, just to make sure he’s using the correct terms. he knows he’s right when his louis gives a meek little nod.

“alright, so i’d be a daddy dom”, harry murmurs to himself, nodding with a small smile. he likes that title. for one, he has always been dominant. in the bedroom or not, with all relationships, he has been in charge and been dominant. he’s also all for the whole ‘daddy kink’. he’d love to hear louis’ soft, innocent little voice call him daddy. although, he knows the line with being dominant with consent from both sides of the party, and then just being overbearing and abusive. he’d never hurt his princess. 

“some daddy doms make rules and barriers for their littles”, harry says while scrolling through his phone. “would you like that? have a list of rules we make together so you know how to be a good little boy?” harry asks with a smug smile, knowing these new pet names are getting to louis. in a good way, of course. he wouldn’t purposely use a name just to upset him on purpose.

“y-yes, i would like that”, louis whispers pathetically, reaching up to give harry a soft kiss to his cheek to show how much he’s appreciating him at the moment.

“alright, last thing i’ll make you talk about before you can go get ready for the day”, harry says with a small chuckle, locking his phone because he already knows the last topic for the chat. louis sighs with relief, shifting so he’s lightly straddling harry so he could look up at him with a small smile.

“topic is toys, baby”, harry says with a large grin, watching louis’ eyes light up and his whole posture going from slumped over to sitting up straight in an excited manner. louis claps a few times, giggling softly when harry shakes his head fondly.

“so, toys is a yes?” harry asks, although he already knows the answer. louis nods his head frantically, but then pouts when his glasses fall off from his frantic movements. harry snickers and places his glasses on the side table just to get them out of the way, and so he can see louis’ baby blue eyes. baby blue eyes on his baby.

“yes! toys!” louis squeals, finally opening up and able to talk about this. because now they’re talking about toys, and he loves his toys dearly. and he met harry through toys technically, so it’s all good.

“can we just… specify on toys?” harry asks and laughs awkwardly, placing his hands on louis’ delicate hips. louis tilts his head to the side, furrowing his neatly plucked eyebrows a bit in completely and utter confusion before bursting in to a giant giggle fit. harry groans, tilting his head back on the couch pillow as louis squirms while he continues to giggle madly.

“you’re dirty!” louis squeals and pokes at harry’s chest while slowly calming down from his giggles. harry smiles and looks back down at him, kissing his forehead.

“i like toys”, louis begins, smiling widely. “t o y s”, he spells out, just for unnecessary emphasis. “i like dolls, not dildos”, he says in a calm voice, but it has harry completely losing his cool attitude and starts laughing loudly.

“then we’ll get you some new toys to start our new relationship”, harry says firmly after he calms down from laughing, petting the soft skin on louis’ hips as he smiles gently.

“i want a doll house”

“then my little doll will be getting his doll house”


	10. ten.

although harry didn’t spend the night again, he was right back at louis’ flat with a blueberry muffin and his favorite tea in a little travel mug.

(he may have even stopped at a dollar store to buy flower stickers to put on it)

(louis likes stickers)

(harry is weak)

and since harry is harry, he gave no warning to louis that he was coming over. so louis was opening the door with fuzzy hello kitty jammy pants and his square glasses rested on his little button nose.

“you really shouldn’t answer the door shirtless, sweet heart”, harry muses and pecks louis on the lips before inviting himself in. louis blinks slowly, just watching harry as he messed with the pink ribbon on his pj pants.

“did we have plans today?” louis asks in a worried tone, nibbling on his bottom lip and now tugging on the edges of his pants as his anxious habit. he doesn’t want to mess up or disappoint harry.

“no, baby. just wanted to see you and make sure you had something in your little tummy”, harry says gently and turns towards his boy, placing his hands on his soft hips and rubbing over his soft stomach.

(harry knew how much he loved his tummy to be rubbed)

louis has a lazy smile on his lips, clearly showing he had slept through most of the day. it was around four in the afternoon, and harry was silently worried about why his boy was sleeping in so late, considering he’s up and early to rule the day.

“you alright?” harry goes ahead and asks, chuckling when louis slumps against him and lays his head on his chest. louis hums softly, making a small snuffling sound before nodding. he bunches up his fists and pushes his glasses up slightly to rub at his eyes.

“just extra tired cus’ i stayed up late to do an essay”, louis mumbles, letting harry sway them a bit. harry makes a sound of disapproval, not liking that louis wasn’t getting enough sleep. the boy always tries to get ahead in work, which adds additional stress to his little body. harry needs to keep his boy happy and healthy.

“we need to fix a schedule when you need to go to sleep, love”, harry says quietly, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. louis nuzzles his face against harry’s chest, trying to hide his flushing cheeks. harry doesn’t realize what he does to louis when he acts so caring towards him. the smaller boy just shyly nods, tucking his hands in harry’s back pockets to cheekily squeeze his tiny bum.

“naughty, naughty”, harry scolds light-heartedly. he moves his hands from louis’ hips down, cupping his bum as well. louis giggles and wiggles a bit, finding their position quite funny. plus, he loved how harry’s hands could easily cover his ass and just squeeze.

“also wanted to invite you as my date to some where”, harry begins, stopping his swaying and nuzzling his nose in to louis’ bed head. louis hums, allowing harry to continue what he was saying. “alright, so, my tattoo parlor is hitting off pretty well, and it’s getting more money. and my buds decided we should celebrate at a bar, and they’re bringing their girlfriends and such, so why shouldn’t i bring my boy along?” he asks, although it was a bit muffled because he was still pressed against louis’ soft fringe that smelled like green apples.

“i don’t really like to drink”, louis says quietly, moving slightly so he could look up at harry. harry smiles down at him, kissing the tip of his nose. 

“you don’t have to drink, doll. i just want you there with me, yeah? you don’t have to come if you don’t want to, but i’d make sure you stay safe”, harry murmurs to him, making louis grin widely and hesitantly nod, agreeing with the invitation of going to the bar.

“you should go get ready then”, harry says and pats louis’ bum, dismissing the boy to go up the stairs. louis pouts, making sure to grab his muffin and tea before shuffling up the stairs. louis stops at the top stair, which makes harry worried because oh god is he dizzy is he okay why did he stop is he dying, but all louis wanted to do was study the stickers on the cup.

(“i like the purple one”

“i know you do, baby”

“and the pink one”

“for sure, love”

“and orange”

“mhm, it is lovely, isn’t it, little one?”

“and.. and, um. the yellow one”

“there isn’t a yellow one”

“i liked hearing the pet names”

“go get ready, you nerd”)

harry plops down on the couch, raising his eyebrows when he sees louis’ mac computer still open from whatever he was doing earlier. thinking he’d find something embarrassing on there, like panties or porn, he finds that louis was actually fucking researching how to adopt a pig.

harry groans and exits out of the tab, not even saving it because he refuses to let louis get a pig just because he thinks they’re cute. the next tab he is taken to is in fact porn, and is titled ‘twink gets fucked by his daddy’. he blinks slowly before quickly shutting the laptop when louis calls for him.

“don’t get hard don’t get hard don’t get hard”, harry chants to himself, slowly making his way up the stairs to find louis. 

(“just think of the innocent pig, harry”)

(“don’t get hard. please, little harold, stay discrete”)

(“baby pig baby pig baby pig baby pig”)

harry decides just to lean on the doorway, watching louis shuffle around his room while mumbling to himself. harry wouldn’t usually eavesdrop, but man this boy is cute. weird things must go on in that little mind of his.

(“is plaid cool enough for harry’s friends?”)

(“maybe i should wear black in case they beat me up”)

(“wait - white is better so i have evidence”)

(“pink it is”)

so now harry watches louis untie the little ribbon at the front of his pants, using one hand to hold the muffin he was munching on, and the other to slowly push down his pj pants.

see, harry would be okay with this, because boxers don’t really show off any curves, but y’know, he forgot louis wears fucking panties.

“oh god”, harry mumbles to himself, bluntly staring at louis’ ass, which was (barely) covered by yellow lace panties.

“oh god - oh my god. my dick”, harry whispers, his eyes going wide when he realizes louis has these things called ears and can hear him.

“harry, out! get out!” louis squeaks, trying to run towards the bedroom door with his pants around his ankles. he’s tripping and stumbling, but now harry has the front view so it’s all okay.

“okay, wow”, harry mutters, continuing to stare while louis tries to beat him with the muffin wrapper.

“go downstairs you nitwit!” louis whines, trying to shut the door. but of course, harry uses his foot to stop it.

“okay, damn. i just need to tell you one thing”, harry says gently, giving him an apologetic smile. louis’ face softens, nodding his head slightly for harry to continue, thinking he was going to get a heartfelt apology for spying on him.

“yellow is your color. can i grab your ass?” harry asks hopefully.

(louis slams the door shut while harry cackle laughs in the background)

by the time louis is ready, it’s around seven thirty. harry had gone home and changed into his usual type of outfit. black skinny jeans, dark gray top, his leather jacket, and of course, his boots that had an inch high heel.

louis was wearing a plain peach shirt with some blue washed boyfriend jeans, having to roll them up at the bottom not for fashion, but by force because of his short legs.

when harry gets to the door, louis is hopping down the stairs with one white converse on, the other swinging in his hand.

“berry!” louis squeals excitedly, even though he had seen the man prior a few hours ago. 

(he always got excited to see harry)

(he’s just excited about everything)

“hello, doll”, harry murmurs into louis’ freshly washed hair, which he had also blow dried into his usual soft fringe.

“i’m almost ready, i pinky promise”, the smaller one says while holding up his pinky, grabbing harry’s hand, and practically forcing the older man to hook pinkies with him. 

(all harry can do is laugh fondly)

(pinky promises mean a lot to his boy for some reason)

(his boy)

(only his)

“you look adorable as always”, harry compliments as louis sits down on the couch to put his other shoe on. louis ducks his head, trying to get his hair to cover his flushing cheeks. harry grins in satisfaction - he loves seeing louis blush. it makes him look more innocent and lovely. his small, innocent boy.

“okidoki! all ready!” louis exclaims, hopping up and putting his hands on his hips with a huge grin on his face.

(he always sounded so proud when he finished something)

(even if he finished a meal, he had to announce it)

(he literally looks for a praise with every thing he does in his life)

(praises keep him alive)

“nice job, baby”, harry murmurs, taking louis’ out reached hand and leading him out of louis’ house. while louis turns to lock the front door with his house key, harry takes the solid opportunity to just stare at louis’ ass.

(louis catches on)

(and being the little, teasing shit he is, he goes ahead and arches his back just to fuck with harry)

“you’re an ass”, harry mutters, glaring at the back of louis’ head. because now he can’t do anything with his situation, because of his boy.

“well if you stopped looking at my a word, i wouldn’t have to be an a word”, louis says in a smart-ass tone, tilting his chin up to act even more like a brat.

(harry has to literally chant in his head)

(“don’t spank him don’t spank him”)

(“don’t smack his mouth for back talking”)

(“little harold, please calm your self down there”)

harry takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, listening to louis skip off happily to his car. he counts to ten before turning on his (high) heel, giving louis a stern look through the window before getting in the driver’s side.

(this boy is already testing his patience for the night)

through out the ride to the bar, harry is already laying out very strict rules to make sure louis would stay safe at the crowded bar.

(“you do not speak to any one who is taller than you”

“everyone is taller than-“

“exactly”)

(“don’t take a drink from any one except me”

“but what if they’re being nice-“

“don’t trust nice people. they want to kill you, louis”

“that isn’t very nice”

“exactly”)

(“please, for the love of god, don’t follow any one to the back room for them to ‘show you’ something. they aren’t going to show you any thing you want to see”

“why not?”

“jesus christ, louis!”

“oh. i guess i’ll just stay by you”

“exactly my point”)

“so what are we going to do when we step in side that bar?” harry asks finally, turning towards louis after he parks his car. louis blinks slowly, trying to rethink of everything his boyfriend had told him.

“um.. just stay by you?” louis says hesitantly, giving harry puppy eyes in case he was wrong. harry just rolls his eyes, kisses louis’ fore head, and gets out of the car silently. the answer was good enough for him, considering louis was currently too cute to scold again.

when they’re both out of the car, louis goes ahead and grabs ahold of harry’s belt loop, walking behind him. louis didn’t do well in social situations, which harry understood, so he allowed the boy to hold on to him for comfort. he always thought it was cute how louis held on to his held loop or just his pinky.

(although harry is the ‘star’ of the party, because he’s the best artist at the shop and owns the place, he stays tucked back in a corner with louis so he could have the party atmosphere, but with out panicking)

(harry just wants to make sure louis feels comfortable with him all the time)

harry is just sipping on water because he has to drive, and he is a dumb fuck, but not that type of dumb fuck to drink and drive. especially with his louis in the car.

“oh, pretty”, louis whispers to himself, taking a drink off the tray that a waitress was offering.

“i literally just told you not to take a drink from any one except me”, harry mutters sharply, giving louis ‘the look’.

louis huffs and shoves the drink in to harry’s hand. harry furrows his eyebrows because he hates fruit-based drinks, but then he remembers he’s dating the smuggest little shit ever.

after harry has the drink in his grasp, louis takes it back, takes a sip, and grins.

“and you just gave me this drink”, louis sing-songs, watching harry close his eyes and whisper numbers under his breath a long with other things.

(‘lord give me the patience before i kick this boy’s ass”)

(“1, 2, 3”)

(“nope, still want to kick his ass”)

slowly, to harry’s distaste, louis continues to pick up the ‘pretty’ drink from the tray each time it comes around. harry’s guessing the boy can’t taste the vodka in it any more. either he got used to it, or he’s way too drunk to realize the drinks are still made with alcohol.

(“baby, enough”

“it’s pink”

“i know it’s pretty, love, but you’ve had a lot-“

“i want my insides to be pink”

“what?”

“i must continue drinking pretty pink peach drink to have pretty pink insides”)

harry ends up dragging an extra giggly, and stumbling louis out of the bar. the boy kept whispering to the couple beside them about wanting their pretty drinks, so harry decided that was enough for one night.

“so, so pretty”, louis whispers to himself, combing his hand through harry’s hair as the older man buckles the younger one in to his seat. harry just nods, knowing louis is still talking about the peach juice and vodka mixed drink he had an obsession with now. who knew louis would actually get drunk on his first night out.

“yes love, very pretty indeed. not as pretty as you, though”, harry murmurs, starting up his car with a small, tired sigh.

louis giggles and then hiccups, covering his mouth as he then starts to giggle madly afterwards.

“my hiccup tasted like peachies”, louis whispers, continuing to giggle while harry tries not to bang his head on the steering wheel. louis is adorable, he’ll give him that, but just hush.

“i’m gonna stay the night, all right lovey?” harry asks, all though he won’t let louis deny him. it’s louis’ first time getting proper smashed, so he wants to make sure he’s okay in the morning and such.

“are we gonna doodly do the dirty deed?” louis asks calmly, giggling softly and whispering ‘doodly’ under his breath again.

“we aren’t having sex, baby”, harry confirms with a small laugh, pulling up to louis’ drive way slowly. he’s honestly scared louis will throw up if he drives too fast. he also doesn’t want louis vomit in his mercedes.

“and we’re home”, harry announces, getting out his side of the car, walking to louis’ side, and helping the tumbling boy out.

“sleep over sleep over sleep over”, louis chants breathlessly, fist bumping the air while harry digs around in louis’ pocket to find the house key. harry tries to keep the boy quiet, but he just keeps fucking chanting sleep over, and so now the next door neighbor turns on his lights and steps out to see what’s going on.

“please, just, please”, harry whispers desperately, trying to shove louis’ dead weight in to the house when the neighbor starts walking over.

“oh god oh god oh god”, harry whispers in a faster tone, just dropping louis on the couch and quickly shutting the door and leaning back on it. he takes a few deep breaths before being interrupted by a giggling louis once again.

he closes his eyes, thinking louis had just passed out on the couch like any regular drunk. sure, he’d have to carry louis’ dead weight all the way upstairs, but now he has some peace and quiet.

(he was wrong)

(oh so wrong)

“i’m princess peach!” louis cries out loudly, and all harry can see from the couch is louis’ small fist shooting up in the air in victory.

(harry has to take a few minutes to just laugh at his idiot)

(maybe he’s laughing with louis for seven minutes straight)

(maybe he tries to help the boy upstairs, but they both start laughing again, so they have to sit on the stair case for another four minutes)

(in all, it took them around fifteen minutes to actually get to louis’ bedroom considering the boy demanded to braid harry’s hair)

(“you can braid my hair tomorrow, princess”

“i’m princess peach! i drank all the peachy drinks in the world!”

“okay, princess peach, you can braid my hair tomorrow”

“there might not be a tomorrow”

“don’t start with some deep bull shit with me, boy. just go to bed”)

eventually, they get up to the bedroom safe and sound. harry sits louis on the bed, and then goes to the boy’s jammies drawer.

“power puff girls or unicorns, sweet love?” harry asks while pulling out the power puff girls one anyway, knowing that would be louis’ answer. he just knew louis liked to have options to pick from. louis liked to think he had some type of dominance and order, but he knew he’d just listen to what harry wanted anyway.

“flower fluff girls”, louis whispers in his drunken state, giggling softly to himself because that didn’t sound right in his little mind.

“power puff, sweet heart”, harry corrects him gently, laughing softly before kneeling on the ground and pulling off his boy’s shoes.

“i love your rainbow socks”, he compliments anyway, just to keep him happy.

“i know, i love showing how gay i am”, louis answers dumbly, wiggling his toes in his socks. harry sighs and leans his head on louis’ knee, trying to not laugh at him because louis sounded so fucking serious that he couldn’t kill his little happy spirit.

“yes, you’re very gay. even have a boyfriend”, harry plays along, just to see louis start giggling again.

“my boyfriend has a boyfriend too. he’s gay too”, louis answers, continuing to giggle so hard that his hair starts shaking a bit.

“i’m sure he’s very gay for you”, harry snickers, rolling his eyes before standing up. “okay, arms up”, he instructs, mumbling a ‘good boy’ to louis when he complies. he pulls off his peach shirt, and slides on the long-sleeved power puff girl shirt on the small boy.

harry doesn’t even bother to ask louis to stand, knowing he would just stumble around uselessly. so he takes three minutes trying to get louis’ pants off while the boy kept squirming and refusing to lift his hips when harry asked him to. he was too lazy to function at this point.

“okay, all ready for bed time”, harry says in a worn-out tone. dressing a grown man is actually harder than it seemed. getting pants over louis’ ass is a work out. rest in peace harry.

louis surprisingly agrees, slowly climbing to the top of his bed. harry pulls down the covers, tucks louis’ favorite stuffed animal under his arm, and makes sure the boy is comfortable.

harry leans over and kisses his forehead, and carefully tucks him in to bed. he knew louis loved to be tucked in, as it made him feel ‘little’, but harry was also hoping this would just trap him in bed until morning when harry deemed it was time to retrieve his boyfriend.

“alright, night louis”, harry says, walking towards the door with a fond smile. he kicks off his boots and is heading towards the stairs to sleep on the couch again until he hears a familiar, small, and innocent voice call out:

“thank you, daddy”


	11. eleven.

when louis wakes up, he just starts whining at the highest pitch he can reach. and when harry doesn’t respond, louis slowly gets up, wrapping his duvet around him, and starts shuffling down the stairs while still whining.

(he’s never felt this sick before in his life)

(maybe when he had chicken pox)

louis makes it to the kitchen without vomiting everywhere, but he honestly feels like he’s going to drop dead.

(at least his last moment will be being in a bed with the one and only harry styles)

louis decides just to drop his duvet on the floor, not even caring at the moment.

(he’s too hung over for this shit)

(he just wants food)

while he gets two bowls out for cereal, because he can’t cook for his life, harry is laying awake upstairs. he couldn’t sleep last night. not with his boyfriend calling him daddy. he laid awake the whole night, just staring at the ceiling and closing his eyes when his baby awoken.

(“holy shit”)

(“he called me the d word”)

(“abort mission abort mission”)

“babe?” louis whispers as he walks into his (their’s?) bedroom, struggling to hold the two bowls with his tiny little hands. he waits at the doorway, shifting awkwardly as he didn’t know if he should wake up his boyfriend. he looks too cute to bother.

“berry?” he whispers a bit louder, slowly stepping towards the bed. he’s still in his power puff jammies, but he had put on his unicorn slippers earlier in the morning. 

(he has to stay nice and toasty)

“yes, love?” harry replies softly, sitting up and rubbing his eyes as if he had just woken up. he gives louis a small smile, motioning him to come over. louis grins and walks over shyly, 

“you look handsome”, louis murmurs with a timid smile, handing over the bowls that has lucky charms in it. harry just grins at him, patting the bed to the younger boy would sit down. louis hesitates before plopping down beside him.

(harry can tell his posture is stiff)

(he looks too awkward and uncomfortable)

(he should never feel that way around harry)

harry does in fact look very handsome. his soft curls are resting on his shoulders with a slight shine to them from oil, but it somehow looks good. he’s shirtless this time, so louis can glance at his tattoos when he thinks harry isn’t watching him. 

(“thank you for the breakfast, lou”

“you’re welcome”

“very thoughtful of you”

“i guess”)

(they’re both tense)

“so, uh…” harry starts off, pushing his cereal around with his spoon. he sees louis hunch over a bit, which makes his heart break a little because his boy is insecure. harry just sighs, taking both bowls and setting them to the side. before louis can protest, he’s pulling the small boy in to his lap.

“oops”, harry says as they bump heads together on accident.

“hi”, louis giggles out, rubbing his forehead lightly before kissing harry’s to make sure the man is okay. harry just laughs with him for a bit, placing his hands on louis’ waist. 

(his hands meet in the middle)

(he doesn’t need to discuss it)

(he just thinks about it a lot)

(his boy is just so small)

“happy four months!” louis cheers, shooting both of his fists in the air. harry’s smile looks like it could break his face, but y’know, happy giant.

“happy four months, baby”, he murmurs, pressing a soft, open-mouthed kiss to louis’ neck. louis tilts his head to the opposite side, giggling as harry continues to press kisses down his collar bones.

“h-harry”, louis whines out when harry starts to suck a love mark at the base of his neck. louis closes his eyes, soft breaths coming out of his mouth while harry’s continues to work around his neck.

harry just hums, biting down gently and then licking over the sensitive spot. he darts his tongue out and circles the mark slowly, teasing louis a bit. louis leans in to the touch, whimpering in protest as harry pulls away with a smirk.

louis juts out his bottom lip, giving harry his best puppy dog eyes he can manage. harry just groans in mock annoyance before starting to unbutton louis’ top. louis squeaks a bit, trying to smack his hands away. harry chuckles before flipping them over so louis was laying back on the bed.

 “c’mon, baby”, harry whispers, starting to unbutton his top again after kissing him. louis nods slightly, shyly pulling his arms out of the sleeves once harry unbuttons the rest.

(he’s always been a bit shy about his tummy)

(he doesn’t like the way it protrudes out)

(he doesn’t want harry to think he’s ugly)

“such a lovely little body”, harry murmurs as he kisses down his chest. harry flicks his tongue over louis’ right nipple before continuing down wards. 

“such a lovely fairy”, he says as his lips stop at the waist band of louis’ power puff jammies. louis lifts his hips off the bed, whining softly.

(harry can’t help but cackle when louis’ bulge bumps him in the chin)

(“i’m sorry!”

“oh my god”

“oh my gosh, this is so embarrassing”

“it was like, ‘oh, hello there pal!’, i swear”

“shut up!”)

(louis loves how they can just laugh)

(he was never this comfortable with his ex)

(he’s never been this comfortable with any one)

(harry’s just special)

“may i?” harry asks as he tugs at the elastic a bit, looking up at louis who was staring at the ceiling nervously. at first he doesn’t answer, just biting his nails as an anxious habit.

“no, sweet heart, you’ll mess up your nails”, harry spoke softly, gently prying his hand away from louis’ mouth. the yellow nail polish was now chipped, which made harry sigh, but he can always repaint them like the little doll he is.

louis just nods after giggling shyly, grabbing buttons and using her to cover his face. harry just chuckles, nodding even though louis can’t see him anymore.

he slowly pulls down his pj bottoms, asking louis to lift his hips so he can get them completely off. harry sits back for a few seconds, just admiring. louis’ pale, bare chest was moving up and down quickly as he crossed his feet as harry sat there silently. he had soft curves at his tummy, and wide, delicate hips that harry loved. stretching over his hips were his pale pink cotton panties. 

(harry loves how feminine his boy is)

(he doesn’t wear ‘girl clothes’)

(he wears clothes)

(clothes don’t have a gender)

“you and buttons all right?” harry questions as he kisses across his hips, leaving a love bite on both sides. louis just nods, not trusting his voice at the moment.

(he’s always checking on him)

(always making sure he’s okay and comfortable)

harry palms over his own bulge as he crouches down on the floor, pulling louis’ hips until his bum was rested on the edge of the bed with his feet on the floor so his legs were bent.

harry kisses over louis’ bulge, grinning as louis gasps softly from above him.

(he loves how reactive louis is)

(he even moans when they just kiss)

the older man uses his teeth to tug down the innocent-looking panties, letting them rest at louis’ delicate ankles. he can hear louis’ breath hitch, and shakes his head in disappointment as louis tries to cross his legs to shy away. harry automatically smacks his inner thigh, making louis yelp and flinch back in to place.

“such a good little boy”, harry whispers, freezing as soon as louis does. harry blinks slowly, realizing ‘good little boy’ is the equivalence to louis saying ‘daddy’. 

(here louis is)

(naked as the day he was born)

(here he is with tears in his eyes because he was called little boy)

“fuck, uh…” harry trails off, closing his eyes and sighing softly when louis quickly sits up and starts grabbing his clothes.

“so you remembered and decided not to bring it up?!” louis snaps, dropping buttons on the floor as he yanks on his panties and pajama bottoms. he’s in the process of buttoning up his top when harry stands up and tries to take his hands, but he snatches them away.

“baby, i just didn’t know how”, harry tries to plead, because fuck he has never heard louis use this kind of voice and it honestly scares him a bit. not in an intimidating way, because nothing really intimidates him any more, but it scares him because louis is his little soft kitten who uses his ‘indoor voice’ unless he’s screaming for harry to stop tickling and fuck it makes harry sad.

“you say, ‘hey, you were drunk as fuck last night and you called me daddy and i’m not ready for that!’ thats what you say!”, louis curses, glaring up at harry who was staring back down at him with wide eyes.

(did louis snap at him and curse?)

(what the fuck kind of day is this)

“who said i wasn’t ready?” harry finally snaps back, his arms folded across his chest. louis just blinks dumbly, tilting his head slightly.

“um”, louis just mumbles, his cheeks flushing as he looks away. harry groans and runs his fingers through his unruly hair, glancing out the window before looking back at the boy he was this close to sucking off.

(his dream, honestly)

“i’d like to think i’m ready, anyway”, harrys says in a softer tone, messing with his lip ring as a nervous tick.

“ready to do what? be my, er…”, louis starts off.

“daddy”, harry finishes for him.

“harry it’s a lot of work from both side. you can’t just say you’re ready for some thing like that after only three months”, louis sighs, crossing his arms to match harry’s stance.

“lots of couples do it! every couple is different, too. baby, you know i know you inside and out. well, almost out, but then i kinda ruined it, but like, i know we can do this”, harry babbles about, taking louis’ smaller hands in his.

“this is really serious to me, berry” louis beings, sighing again. “like, really important. it’s a life style to me, not just a ‘daddy kink’ that some people have. like, it’s constant care and reprimanding”

“i’ve done my research, lovey. i really think i can do this for you - well, us. it’s for both of us”, harry corrects him self, just giving louis this look of complete adoration and love.

(does he love him?)

(it’s been, what, a few months?)

(that’s scary talk right there)

“you think so?” louis asks shyly, giggling softly as harry pulls him in to one of his infamous bear hugs. louis wraps his arms around harry’s middle, snuffling a bit to smell his comforting cinnamon cologne.

“i know so”, harry responds instantly, sighing in to louis’ hair.

(that was close to a fight)

(harry never wants to fight with louis)

(he knows he will, because like, all couples do)

(but he can’t imagine upsetting his doll)

“okay, we’re doing this”, louis says hesitantly, nodding against harry’s chest. harry nods against the top of louis’ head, grinning as he realizes height difference once again.

“we’re doing it!” harry says excitedly, jumping up and down in a circle with louis flailing in his arms.

“berry, calm down!” louis squeaks as he laughs happily, trying to keep up with this long legged freak.

“i’m so happy! i get to take care of you and treat you and punish you!” harry screams at the top of his lungs, pretending to laugh evilly at the ‘punish you’ part.

“you’re such a dork, i swear”, louis laughs as he pulls away once they stop jumping. “like, every one’s afraid of you, but you’re honestly the biggest dork i’ve ever known in my entire life”

harry just grins down at him, watching the boy walk over to his closet. louis starts to look through his clothes, trying to decide on an outfit. it is monday, after all. he has classes.

“can i dress you?” harry asks hesitantly. louis stops moving, glancing up at him with a small smile. he nods shyly, placing his hands in front of him and stepping out of his closet.

“you can pick the out fit, too”, he mumbles, rocking back and forth on his feet.

“sweeeeet”, harry drags out, grinning before heading towards the boy’s closet. 

(he sees overalls and falls in love)

(like, actual love)

(he’s a dork dating a dork)  
at the end, harry picks the long overalls with a pink sweater to go under neath. then he matches the outfit with louis’ white converse. under neath, of course, is panties, and they’re a dark pink with yellow pine apples scattered across them.

first, harry undresses him carefully. he bends down and lets louis hold on to his shoulders so he can step out of his pants.

(harry gets confused with the overalls)

(there’s so many fucking buttons)

“here”, louis giggles, just standing in his undies as he helps a shirtless harry unbutton every thing so he can get dressed.

“that’s so fucking dumb”, harry grumbles, shaking his head as he slides louis’ arms through the sleeves of the sweater. “like, you’re screwed if you gotta take a piss, babes”

louis just snickers, slipping his head through the hole of the shirt.

(harry can’t help but coo)

(he just sees a mop of hair and then a happy little louis head pop up)

(he saw the other happy little louis head pop up earlier)

louis struggles to keep balance to get in to the over all, so harry literally has to coddle and pick up the boy to get him dressed.

(it was quite an experience)

(the only time he helped some one get dressed was when he was drunk and so was the other girl and she was a one night stand)

(so this is quite the change for harry)

(caring for a person is new to him)

“go brush your little baby teethies”, harry dismisses, laughing when louis tries to smack him for teasing his small teeth.

while louis went to wash his face and brush his teeth and all that jazz, harry stayed back and tried to clean up the room. he grins every time he picks up panties, because well, he’s still a guy.

(guys are gross)

“berry, i’m ready!” louis calls out proudly, running to harry and jumping on his back. harry stumbles, gasping before he balances himself.

(louis is such a little shit)

(emphasis on little)

“off we go”, harry mutters as he goes down the steps carefully.

(god for bid he drops his precious angel)

(all hell will break loose)

(first off, louis would cry)

(harry can’t handle that)

harry eventually gets them downstairs, even when louis was leaning to different sides to try to see above his broad shoulders.

harry walked through the kitchen, letting louis grab a granola bar before heading out to his own car. he bends down and sets his angel down on the ground and then opens the passenger door for him.

(louis always gets shy when harry acts like a gentle man)

(he’s never been treated this well)

once harry gets in to the drivers side, he lets louis put in his princess sing-a-long cd. he lets the boy sing out his little heart on the way to the college. he even joins in because by now he has heard the songs over and over again.

(“got your book bag?”

“yep!”

“binders?”

“yeppers!”

“homework?”

“yepperoni!”

“what the fuck”)

“off you go then, pixie”, harry hums, turning towards louis to get his good bye kiss. louis already has his lips puckered, so he laughs before kissing him softly.

“maybe after we can finish what we were doing earlier after your classes”, harry mentions smugly, smirking when louis squeaks and fumbles with the door handle to get out in a rush.

“bye, lovey!” harry calls out, making kissy noises to embarrass louis in front of the two friends waiting for him.

(harry isn’t just a daddy)  
 (he’s also an embarrassing dad)

louis giggles and blows a kiss to harry through the window before grabbing his care bear back pack. he waves good bye before heading off with his best friends, (other than zain) eleanor and taylor.

(he always got a long with girls better than boys)

“so, like, daddy af?” eleanor asks with a grin, kissing her boyfriend when he walks by.

“don’t say af out loud”, louis sighs and shakes his head in mock disappointment before giggling as eleanor gently shoves him.

“just tell us!” taylor whines and louis just rolls his eyes.

“long story short, i got drunk, called him daddy, and we discussed it today and we um…. we agreed to try it”, louis says, whispering the last part shyly. both the girls squeal, jumping up and down a few times before laughing with louis.

louis frowns when both girls run off, whining and pouting in defeat. when he looks up, he realizes why, and grins when he sees it’s zain.

(he just tried to forget what zain said to him last month)

(they haven’t really talked since)

(louis has been low-key avoiding him)

(but, whatever)

“who the fuck was that?” zain demands, pointing at the black mercedes that was leaving. louis furrows his eyebrows, because really? that’s what his best friend has to say to him after yelling at him and making him cry in the middle of a hall way?

“harry”, louis answers bluntly, holding his binder to his chest as he tries to walk away. he groans when zain grabs his arms and tugs him back gently.

“it’s like you want to get hurt”, zain seethes, glaring down at his best friend.

“harry is a really good person, actually”, louis mutters and steps away before continuing his steps away from zain. he sighs when he sees the man following him, wanting to just be alone.

“you barely know him”, zain remarks, rolling his eyes at him. louis shakes his head, going inside the school and walking down a hall with his trailing ‘friend’.

“i do so know him!” louis snaps and turns towards the older man, glaring up at him. zain glares right back, but his held more hate than louis’.

(it kind of scared louis)

(he’s never seen zain this angry before)

“yeah? how? how is he even a good person?” zain laughs sarcastically, rolling his eyes once again.

“i do know him! i know his favorite color is navy, but now it’s blue because of my eyes. i know he loves to draw and he colors with me when i’m sad even though it’s really dumb coloring books like my dora one. he spends the night even if i’m just a little sad to make sure i’m okay to be alone. he lets me meet his friends even though i’m different, as you say, and they like me too! i know he likes to eat ice cubes and then complains when his teeth hurt and i know he hates the dentist. i know he loves his little sister gemma to death and he wants me to be his date to her twelfth birth day party. i know he researches about panic disorders on his phone because he never deletes his history. i know he cares about me, zee. he does! he worries about me a lot. and i worry about him. i wonder if he’s safe at work or if he’s okay when he’s driving and does’t answer my texts immediately. we care about each other. and i never had that in a relationship, so sorry for fucking enjoying it! harry really likes me, zainy! why can’t you accept that?” louis asks in exasperation, trying to catch his breath and not cry once again.

(zain doesn’t seem to care if the boy bursts in to tears again)

(he doesn’t seem to care about louis at all any more)

“you barely know shit about him”, zain hisses, shoving louis back a bit. louis gasps and stumbles back, tears finally making their way down his cheeks.

(zain just pushed him)

(with no care of him getting hurt)

(what kind of best friend does that?)

“you don’t know the shit he has done to other people!” zain shouts, getting some attention from the other students. louis shakes his head quickly and shuts his eyes. trembling in his own skin as zain yells.

(he hates yelling)

(it makes him think of his mummy)

(he doesn’t want to think about that)

“he fucked over my sister so many fucking times!” zain continues to yell, getting angrier, and not noticing how louis was shaking and trying to mumble out words through his gasps for air.

(louis can’t breathe)

(his chest feels so tight)

(he’s hyperventilating but he still feels like he can’t breathe)

 

(he feels like he’s going to die)

(but he’s used to these feelings)

(he’s had anxiety since he was a toddler and panic attacks come with it)

“he used her for sex and left her and that’s what he’s going to do to you louis! why can’t you see this?! you’re nothing special!” zain finally finishes off, tears of anger in his eyes.

(zain really didn’t expect louis to slap him)

(he didn’t really expect louis to react at all, honestly)

(he didn’t expect louis to cry like a little kid)

“i hate you!” louis yells, his hand throbbing.

“harry is just using you!” zain under tones harshly

“he loves me, and i know it! so fuck you!” louis yells and stomps off, only letting eleanor run up to him and ask if he’s okay.

he ends up leaving campus with his two best and only friends. 

taylor and eleanor.

not zain.


	12. twelve.

while sitting in his last class, and his favorite, which is theatre, louis was ignoring harry’s texts the whole entire time. usually harry would scold the boy for not answering, but he understands how studious his boy is and encourages him to do well in his schooling.

currently, louis is jotting down careful notes on how to increase a connection with the person he would be working with in the coming up play. it’s beauty in the beast, considering they’re voluntarily performing for a preschool down the street. louis is extremely excited to play the prince, and get to see little toddlers. he feels comfortable around little children, since he is a little.

(louis got the lead - of course)

(he has such an angelic, soft voice)

(through out theatre class, zain kept glaring at the back of louis’ head)

(louis could feel his eyes on the back of his head, but he refused to look back to see the meanie butt)

finally, the bell rings, and louis is the last one to leave. he’s never in a rush to leave school, since he actually enjoys it. he loves to learn new things, but it gives him anxiety due to the way the system is set up to pressure kids in to thinking if you don’t have all a’s, you won’t get anywhere in life.

he looks through his phone as he starts to leave the classroom, seeing harry had offered a ride at first, but then just decided it was not an option once louis didn’t answer.

(not that louis is complaining)

(he’ll take spending time with his guy any day)

when he gets out side, he looks around for harry’s black car. he stands on his tip toes, trying to squeeze through the crowd of people, but they just knock him back easily. he huffs, crossing his arms as he tries to wait patiently for people to just move out of the way. 

eventually, they all move, and louis can see harry is the first one waiting in line.

(he kind of felt like it was pre school all over again, waiting for his mummy to pick him up)

louis gasps as he feels a harsh shove to his back, making him tumble forwards and drop his two binders he was holding. they slide across the pavement, creating ugly scratch marks and tearing off the hello kitty stickers. louis whines when he sees his glasses, which are now shattered in one glass.

within the three seconds it takes for louis to look up, harry is up and out of the car, charging towards zain and three of his friends. louis gasps and scrambles up, running over to harry before the man can do anything stupid. louis places his hands on harry’s chest, making harry stop and immediately looks down when he feels the gentle pressure.

“don’t”, louis says in a shaky voice, and that’s all it takes for harry to sigh and nod.

(he can’t deny his princess)

(not with the puppy dog eyes)

“let’s get your things, love”, harry mutters, glaring at zain before placing his hand on louis’ lower back to lead him back over to his things on the floor.

a foot ball player was already at the scene, picking up louis’ binders and handing them to the shaken boy.

“thank you, niall”, louis says softly, smiling at him before picking up his bag.

“no problem, lou”, niall responds with and smiles at harry this time.

(what the fuck)

(who is calling harrys lou, lou)

“i’m niall”, the blonde introduces himself.

(he had already heard plenty about harry to know what he looks like)

(louis is basically friends with every one in the school, so every one must know about his new boy friend)

“nice to meet you, neil”, harry mumbles, making louis giggle softly. he hands harry his binders and then tucks himself under one of his arms to get a hug.

“niall”, louis corrects, giggling harder when niall just has a look that says ‘why does everyone call me neil’.

“yeah, that’s what i said”, harry says in a stubborn, yet confused voice. niall just scoffs and walks away with his friends, making louis have yet another giggle fit.

“can we go to the craft store?” louis asks hopefully, tugging on the sleeve of harry’s shirt to gain his attention. harry glances down at him and kisses the top of his head before nodding.

(of course he says yes)

“what do you need?” harrys questions curiously, taking louis’ hand in his and leading the way to his car. he places all of louis’ school supplies in the back seat before opening the door for his lovey and then going to the driver’s side.

“wanna get coloring books”, louis mumbles, too distracted with the seat belt. harry ends up having to help him because the boy managed to twist it around three times and completely miss the buckle.

“why do you need coloring books?” harry asks, getting in the car and closing the door. louis makes a small huffing noise, crossing his arms.

“cus i wanna color”, he mutters.

“excuse me, but do i hear an attitude?” harry asks in a sharp voice, making louis shy away towards the window and blush. he tucks his hands under his bum, shaking his head quickly.

(he didn’t mean to have an attitude)

(he just expected harry to understand every thing about his little side)

“nuh uh”, he says in a soft tone. harry just nods, glancing at the boy once before starting to drive out of the parking lot. louis stays quiet for about five minutes, which is honestly a fucking miracle.

“i think we should make some rules for you”, harry breaks the silence, smirking when the boy gasps.

“i don’t need rules!” louis exclaims, crossing his arms once more, making harry send him a glare.

“you’ll need rules to keep you in place. i can’t just punish you out of no where”, harry comes back with, tapping on the steering wheel to the beat of the music on the radio.

“i am in place”, louis whines softly, uncrossing his arms when he receives another warning glare from his boyfriend.

“really? because i’m getting an attitude from a little boy who is usually an angel”, harry says in a flat tone. louis giggles softly at the pet name, squirming in his seat as he looks over at harry.

“i’m sorry”, louis apologizes quietly, not wanting harry upset with him any longer. although he likes the idea of being scolded and put in place, he doesn’t like it.

harry nods, showing he accepted the apology. he then pulls in to the parking lot of the craft store, turning towards louis to look at his angel.

“we’ll make the rules when we get back to your place”, harry decides, not letting any room for argument. “i need you to behave when we get in this store”, he says softly with a small smirk, knowing it’ll make louis all giggly and squirmy and shy.

(he’s right)

(louis blushes and covers his face with his hands, giggling quietly in to his palms)

“i will”, louis says quietly, quickly getting out of the car so harry can’t see his flushed cheeks. harry chuckles, following the boy and taking his hand in his.

“so what type of coloring books are we looking for?” harry asks, smiling fondly when louis swings their intwined hands back and forth.

“all of them”, louis says simply, giggling when harry sends him a playful glare.

“i only have so much money, my dear”, harry laughs, bringing their hands up to kiss the back of louis’. louis blushes a bit, once again, and turns away from harry to hide it.

“wanna get the ones for anxiety”, louis speaks in a quiet tone, looking up at harry with a small smile. “the ones with calming patterns n’ stuffs”

“is your anxiety bad?” harry asks quickly, furrowing his eyebrows as he looks down at louis. louis just shrugs, looking away, which upsets harry a bit. he wants louis to be able to talk to him about these things.

“i dunno. just stressed about school n’ the play n’ zainy”, louis mumbles, leading the way through the craft store. he comes here often - he loves to buy the bracelet kits to make his friends little bead knick knacks.

“well, zainy is a piece of actual shit”, harry mutters with a roll of his eyes. he doesn’t want his boy around bad influences, especially ones who bully his little one. that is unacceptable.

“i think he’s just worried about me”, louis explains quietly, trying to stand up for his friend that he’s known for years. he knows what zain did was inappropriate, but he doesn’t want to just ditch his best friend.

“has a real shit way of showing it”, harry dead pans, sighing when louis pulls his hand away. he doesn’t like cursing, yet harry purposely does it constantly. it could be hot in the bedroom maybe, but not in public. he finds it fucking rude.

louis just shrugs in response, shuffling down the lane, trying to find his coloring books. usually he sticks to princesses and animal ones, but he heard these magical books can help calm him down. and currently, he has no release or break from his panic disorder.

“can you get it for me?” louis asks shyly, pointing up at the highest shelf that held his prized possession. harry laughs a bit, easily grabbing the book for his princess. he looks through it first, making sure it was appropriate before handing it to louis. louis smiles widely, holding it to his chest as he wiggles around out of excitement.

“are we really spending twelve pounds on a coloring book?” harry questions, taking the book and louis’ hand. he intwines their fingers, loving the way louis’ smaller hand fit in his perfectly. louis nods eagerly, obviously very enthusiastic about this coloring book. harry groans a bit, but nods any ways. he’ll get the damn book if it helps louis with his anxiety. he wants to make sure he’s okay at all times, and if this will help, then of course he’ll buy it.

“can i get this?” louis asks hopefully, holding up a box that read ‘bow making kit’. harry furrows his eyebrows, taking the box in his hands to read over it. 

(he’s really fucking confused)

“bows? why do you need bows?” harry inquires, looking down at louis with confused eyes. louis flushes, getting on his tip toes to look at what harry was staring at on the box.

“um.. just want it”, louis says carefully, avoiding the question. harry sighs in annoyance, crossing his arms and giving louis the look.

(oh god)

(not the look)

“i need a reason if i’m spending twenty pounds on it”, harry demands, making louis huff and whine quietly. he immediately stops when harry just glares at him, because no, he’s not going to throw a tantrum in public when harry asked him to behave.

“i um… just like pretty things, i guess. i wear bows n’ stuff in little space”, louis mumbles quietly, his cheeks a dark pink color when he stares down at his feet. harry coos softly, smiling widely at his cutie pie.

“that’s so fucking precious, baby”, harry says, trying to make sure he isn’t embarrassed or any thing. he wants louis to be able to talk to him about every thing. even the cutesy things in little space. it’s all very important to him now that he’s his daddy.

“i guess”, louis answers softly, tucking himself to harry’s side to shy away. harry just chuckles fondly, kisses the tip of his nose, and starts walking towards he cash registers.

(harry spends thirty five pounds)

(he might have let louis get candy for being a good boy)

(it’s whatever)

“okay, so”, harry starts off once they’re back in his car. louis is munching on his candy bar, staring up at harry with his big, innocent doe eyes.

“so”, louis answers with, giggling softly when harry scoffs in mock annoyance.

“rules”, they say at the same time.

“i think the only rules that we should have is that there should be consent all the time and princess is always right”, louis says calmly. harry was nodding along, of course agreeing with the first part, but then groans when he realizes he agreed with the latter.

“baby, we need real rules”, harry says with a small laugh.

(“that is a real rule”

“one that will keep you in line?”

“it’ll keep you in line”

“excuse me?”)

“well i think the first one should be is be as open as you can with me as long as you’re comfortable. i need to know if my little guy is okay”, harry says in a gentle tone, making louis smile a bit. 

(he loves that harry actually cares for him)

(he’s not used to it)

“okay, i agree”, louis says and nods.

“no cursing”, harry adds on.

“you curse plenty”, louis fires back, pouting at him. it’s not like he curses any ways, but he just likes to pout and argue.

(harry has to fix that)

“yeah, well, daddies are allowed to curse”, harry comes back with, making louis blush fiercely. 

“daddies are allowed to curse”, louis mocks quietly, hoping harry didn’t hear. 

(he’s in a grumpy mood)

(he didn’t get to sleep all eight hours so he’s just meh)

“what did i just hear?” harry asks sharply, looking over at louis with a death glare. louis opens his mouth and then closes it, not sure how to respond. he just juts out his bottom lip, hoping his cute pout would let him slide.

“spread your legs”, harry orders.

“uh”, louis says, staring at him with wide eyes.

(sure, harry almost gave him a blowie)

(but they haven’t really seen each other like that)

“no thank you?” louis says hesitantly, keeping his legs pressed together tightly.

“i’m not going to touch your dick”, harry scoffs, rolling his eyes once. “now spread your legs, little one”. louis slowly spreads his legs, staring out the wind shield to avoid harry’s daring eyes. harry reaches over and smacks louis’ inner thigh, making the younger boy gasp in pain, screwing his eyes shut and grabbing the stinging leg.

“don’t mock me”, is all harry says with a small smirk, shaking his burning hand a bit before placing it back on the steering wheel.

“i sorry”, louis whines softly, rubbing his thigh to get the stinging to stop. harry stops himself from cooing, finding the illiterate speaking adorable.

(harry can’t wait to see more of louis’ little side)

(he just finds it so fucking cute and endearing)

“back to the rules”, harry says, ignoring louis’ persistent whining in the back ground.

“so, no cursing. i want you to keep up your good grades. not all a’s, i suppose. that’s too much pressure. but try your best, all the time, okay? and three meals a day, for sure. you gotta ask me first before you eat sweets, unless i give it to you. hmm.. no talking back. we’ll work on that one”, harry says and laughs a bit. he knows louis struggles with talking back.

“tell me when you go out and stuff. i want to know where you are in case of an emergency. gotta keep my little safe. harry grins before saying, “no touching yourself with out asking me first. i’m in charge of that now”. louis flushes deeply, hiding himself behind his candy wrapper. he meekly nods, not trusting his voice.

“be polite, but you usually are. you’re usually a good boy”, harry says absentmindedly, not realizing that louis was literally dying in the passenger seat.

“i guess those are the main points for me. i just want you to be a sweet heart like you usually are and be able to trust me”, harry says and shrugs. he glances over at louis, then glances down, and then cackles.

“are you hard?” he asks mid-laugh.

“shush!” louis whines, covering his lap with his hands.

“you’re literally hard over talking about rules!” harry cackles, his smile wide as louis giggles softly when he realizes harry is only teasing.

“you’re half hard, look!” louis exclaims and points at harry’s crotch. harry glances down and sees he is in fact hard, but just shrugs.

“got the hottest little nymphet next to me”, he says casually.

“i’m not a nymphet”, louis argues and laughs loudly.

(harry makes him so happy)

“oh really, kitten?” harry asks in a deep, amused tone. louis groans and covers his face, kicking his feet a bit.

“we aren’t doing this”, louis says and shakes his head.

(“i’d love to do you”

“harry!”)

(“how about we make a deal”

“hm?” louis hums

“how about i get you off while you color with bows in your hair?”

“harry!”)


	13. thirteen.

when they finally arrive back at louis’ place, louis is practically dashing out of the car, leaving harry behind. harry, of course, is excited to be intimate with louis, but now he’s stuck carrying all of his shit in to the apartment.

harry practically stomps up the steps, huffing as he places the bags on the counter on the kitchen. sure, it was like two items, but he’s had to deal with a grumpy and pouting louis, and he’s only had him for about an hour. he’s not used to seeing his baby so grumpy, but, he knows it’s because he didn’t sleep well the night before - he should probably set up a bed time and maybe a nap time for the boy.

“berry!” louis calls from the top of the stairs, then whining not even two seconds later because he didn’t get an immediate response.

what a brat.

“coming, my dear”, harry calls out with a sigh, but then smiles fondly when he hears louis giggle shyly. he grabs the box with the bow kit in it, and heads up the stairs to where louis’ bedroom is. it should honestly be called ‘their’ bedroom. harry is there more than he’s not.

“okay, let’s figure this out”, harry speaks and plops down on the small, twin sized bed. louis was on the floor, but crawls over slowly, looking up at harry with his big doe eyes. harry freezes, watching this menace come closer to him. louis then has the nerve to smile innocently, spread harry’s legs, and place the side of his face on harry’s inner thigh. harry lets out a sharp breath, blinking a few times before shakily ripping the box open.

(“fuckin’ tease, i swear”

“what was that, berry?”

“nothing, my love”)

“you have pretty lips”, louis speaks softly, as usual. harry’s lips quirk up in a small, appreciative smile.

(he isn’t used to compliments)

(every relationship he’s had, he gives them out. not receives)

“alrighty, bow time!” harry cheers in an excited voice, all though he’s secretly dreading this arts and crafts deal. but he knows when he seems excited, it gets louis excited, so, whatever. he’ll do it for his boy.

“wanna do one with duckies on it”, louis mumbles, picking out the fabric that’s a baby pink with yellow rubber duckies on it. of course he’d pick that.

harry nods before putting half his hair up in a bun, grinning as louis slides on his glasses to read the instructions.

“i don’t understand”, louis whispers to himself, his thin lips pursed and his plucked eyebrows furrowed in confusion. harry snickers a bit and takes the paper, slowly starting to create the bow as louis watches with wide eyes. harry has very long, thimble fingers, while louis has short, somewhat stubby ones. they’re polar opposites.

“i feel like a dad”, harry grumbles as he slides the clip in to the bow so it can stay in louis’ hair.

(“well, you are a daddy”

“don’t compare those two, for the love of god”)

“here we go”, harry finally announces, pulling back the front of louis’ hair and clipping the bow in the middle so he had a mini half pony tail. he looked precious, honestly.

“now get your coloring book, little one”, harry spoke gently, a small smirk on his face when louis’ lights up when he realizes that they’re actually going to do this.

“mkay”, louis whispers, crawling away to his toy chest. harry stares at his ass with absolutely no shame what so ever.

once louis is back over to his boyfriend, harry stands him up. he carefully pulls off louis’ top, and then helps him take off his trousers until he’s just standing in lace boxer shorts. there’s a faint hand mark on louis’ inner thigh from earlier, which makes harry grin proudly. he can’t wait to leave more marks.

“wanna lay down?” harry offers, placing his hands on louis’ waist as he looks up at him through his thick eyelashes. louis isn’t used to being taller than harry, but since harry is sitting down, he’ll have to cope for now.

“um, yes, please”, louis says quietly, shuffling over to the side of the bed before laying down on his bed, coloring book and crayons clutched to his bare chest. harry nudges his way in between louis’ thighs, knocking his legs over with his head to make room. louis flushes, slowly opening his book and grabbing a red crayon to color the crab on the paper.

“such a good boy. always listening to daddy”, harry murmurs as he presses a hot, open mouthed kiss over the red hand mark. louis’s leg twitches towards harry’s mouth momentarily, before falling back to the side. 

“gonna be good for me?” harry asks as he mouthes at louis’ c*ck. louis instantly nods, his hair flying and the bow slightly falling, but he doesn’t care. all he can focus on is harry. he’s even so distracted that he’s shakily drawing out of the lines, which never happens. 

(he’s a perfectionist)

(he’ll probably just throw away the picture afterwards if it isn’t pretty)

(harry will probably keep it for ‘memories’)

“daddy wants you to do something for him”, harry murmurs, glancing up at louis. louis’ face and chest are flushed a soft pink due to what harry was doing, and referring to himself in third person. it made louis feel little.

“yes?” louis asks in a strained voice, gasping softly and bucking his hips up slightly when harry begins to palm him in a slow manner.

“i want you to call me daddy only, okay? just for tonight”, harry spoke, stopping his hand movements when louis freezes. see, louis would love to call harry daddy, because he is his daddy, but he’s just so damn shy.

“u-um”, louis chokes out when harry palms him in a faster motion to frazzle him. harry sighs and intwines their fingers with their free hands, kissing his knuckles to reassure him.

“it’s okay, baby”, harry starts off softly, watching louis glance down at his coloring book so he didn’t have to keep eye contact. “look at daddy”, harry demands gently, smiling at his boy in a bow as he looks at him. “why can’t you call me daddy?” harry questions as he continues to skillfully palm the boy. louis just shrugs, looking away again. harry frowns in frustration, smacking his thigh in the same place to get his attention again. louis cries out softly, curling his leg up to rub the spot. “don’t look away when i’m speaking to you”, harry says strictly. louis weakly nods, sniffles once, and then lays his leg back down slowly.

“i-i dunno, h”, louis mumbles, glancing at harry. he lets out a soft moan when harry presses down harder; his breathing picks up a bit as he shifts slightly.

“i think you do know”, harry counters back, leaving hot kisses across his tummy.

“i just… like, i know you’re ‘in to’ this, i do. but i dunno how in to it”, louis speaks breathlessly, closing his eyes and leaning his head back. harry nods, even though he knows he can’t see him. “i know you like control n’ stuffs, but i’m really in to this. i don’t wanna scare you off”, he meekly admits, gasping as harry thumbs over his slit through his panties.

“baby” harry sighs as he squeezes his hand to show he’s listening. “i want you to be able to call me daddy. i am your daddy. i’m your care giver. you’re my little one. it isn’t that difficult”, harry explains in a slow, gentle voice.

(it is difficult, however)

(there are many levels and degrees of care givers and littles)

(louis doesn’t want to ruin the moment, though, so he just nods)

“yes, daddy”, louis moans out, arching his back when harry tugs down his panties and licks the the top of his d*ck in one motion. harry murmurs a ‘good boy’ to him before grasping the shaft and giving it a few gentle tugs to get him fully hard after all the teasing.

harry finally takes him fully in to his mouth, sucking slowly and bobbing his head up and down teasingly.

“ah”, louis gasps out when harry sucks on the head after coming up. “p-please”, he whines softly, bucking his hips up involuntarily. harry pulls his hand away and uses both of them to hold his hips down, continuing to suck him off.

harry pulls off and decides to jerk him off quickly, using the back of his free hand to wipe spit off from his mouth. he gives louis a proud smile, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

“g-gross”, louis mumbles, joking as he wipes his cheek. harry chuckles lowly and starts to palm himself now, quickening his movements on louis. 

it takes a few minutes, but louis eventually has tears in his eyes, and he’s trembling. his thighs are shaking, and he’s gnawing on his bottom lip as his toes curl in.

“h-harry!” louis moans out, but suddenly everything stops. louis lets out a soft sob, kicking his foot out in protest.

“what did you call me?” harry asks sharply, obviously using his ‘dom’ voice. he was in the head space of being a daddy, and there was no stopping him. but he also knew limits - he knows his louis. he wouldn’t scare him.

louis freezes, opening his watery eyes to look at harry. harry notices his bottom lip is bleeding a little from biting down on it to attempt to stay quiet.

“i… i called you harry”, louis whispers pathetically, and now he’s only half hard in harry’s hand. getting in in trouble sure does put a damper on things.

“and what did i ask you to call me?” harry questions next, pulling his hand off of louis and crossing his arms while giving him the look. louis flushes and looks down, picking at his nails nervously. being in trouble made him feel bad, and like the little boy he is.

“was ‘spose to call you daddy for the night”, louis mumbles, and now he’s soft. harry sighs and pulls up louis’ panties, tapping his hip.

“over my lap”

“wha-“

“i said get over my lap, little boy”, harry whispers in his ear before biting down gently on his lobe. louis takes a few seconds to process things before scrambling to sit up, not wanting to keep his daddy waiting.

“i.. um. i’ve never been spanked?” louis admits quietly, moving to sit in harry’s lap shyly. harry smiles a bit, rubbing his bare back. he wants his boy comfortable, even if he’s going to get punished.

“that’s okay”, harry murmurs, kissing his shoulder and letting his lips linger there. he knows louis has had a relationship probably, but he finds it cute that he gets to have one of louis’ ‘first’s.

“i’m sorry”, louis whispers against harry’s chest. he really wants out of the punishment, of course, but he is sorry for misbehaving. he wants to be daddy’s good little boy.

“i know you are, darling”, harry says and then pats his lower back to dismiss him over his knee. louis huffs in defeat, slowly folding over and laying across harry’s lap. harry rubs his ass slowly, kneading the fleshy part. once harry raises his hand, ready to smack it down, louis quickly covers his bum with his tiny hands.

(his hands can’t even cover it all)

(but, whatever)

“wait!” louis shouts in a panic, and harry immediately freezes with his hand in mid air. 

(what did he do wrong?)

(he didn’t even start)

“darling?” harry asks softly, starting to rub his back again.

“want buttons”, louis mumbles shyly, letting his head in shame. harry furrows his eyebrows, murmuring a ‘don’t feel bad’ while reaching over and grabbing louis’ beloved stuffed bunny. he hands it to louis, who pulls her to his chest and nods a bit, signaling that harry can continue.

harry raises his hand once again, and then smacks light enough for it not to hurt too much, but hard enough that it stings. louis doesn’t make a noise, but he flinches and holds buttons closer to him.

“that’s one, good boy”, harry says quietly to louis, making this a very personal experience by talking to him and how close they are. harry smacks harder this time, one on each cheek quickly. louis gasps lightly, shifting and crossing his feet so he doesn’t kick.

harry rubs his ass again, sighing softly as he leaves a stinging swat on louis’ thigh. louis whines high in the back of his throat, already trying to wiggle away from the hits.

“stay still”, harry orders, giving the hardest smack to show he means it. louis cries out weakly, nodding sadly as harry continues to spank him with a fast rhythm. 

louis lets out little grunts and cries as harry picks up his pace, hitting harder and harder each time.

“you listen to daddy and do as he says”, harry scolds as he continues to spank him. louis nods quickly, letting out an ugly sob as he starts to beg his daddy to stop.

“n-no more, i sowwy!” louis whines out in his ‘little’ voice. harry stops for a few seconds, surprised by his out cry, and smiles fondly at the tone, but then continues the spanking in a fast manner.

after a few more spanks, louis is finally in tears. he’s sniffling, crying, and squirming on harry’s lap to try to avoid the smacks.

harry growls lowly and squeezes his bum cheek, causing louis to gasp out in pain. he immediately stops moving, falling limp over harry’s lap in a sniffling mess.

harry decides that twenty seven is enough for the first time; he honestly doesn’t have the heart to give louis the last three to make it to thirty.

(harry is surprised louis lasted this long through out the spanking)

(he thought his delicate flower would break sooner)

(then again he’s a hard headed brat)

“up you get now, baby boy”, harry whispers to him, now back with his loving, sweet like honey tone. louis scrambles to get up, whimpering and sobbing as he latches on to harry. louis has button’s ear in his mouth, chewing and sucking on it as he hides against his boyfriend’s chest. harry reaches down and helps louis remove his panties, knowing the rough and tight material must be hurting him.

“it’s okay, shh shh”, harry shushes his boy, coddling him like a baby. he cradles him, holding him as close as he can. “took it so well, love. so so proud of my baby”, he murmurs softly. louis weakly nods, making a small snuffling sound. harry wipes his tears away with the bottom of his shirt, sighing softly and smiling down at him. it takes around thirteen minutes before louis calms down and opens his eyes, gazing up at harry.

“i weally sowwy, daddy”, louis whispers around button’s ear, rubbing at his eyes with his bunched up fists. harry just nods, accepting the apology, and starts to rub his bottom. louis scrunches up his nose in pain, trying to wiggle away from the touch that made his bum sting more.

“someone needs lotion on their little - well, big, bottom”, harry thought out loud, snickering at himself, before lifting louis up, keeping him cradled. louis lets out a small giggle, laying his head on harry’s chest as he’s carried to his bathroom. 

“can you stand?” harry asks softly, kissing his sweaty forehead that had his fringe matted down. he knows he can stand, he’s a strong boy, but this is also his little boy.

(gotta take care of his little boy)

louis just hums, squirming a bit more until harry sets him down. louis probably should’ve told harry where he keeps his lotion, but he feels too little to talk, so he lets harry helplessly look around until he finds some baby lotion that smells like honey and apples.

“back to bed?” harry offers, already taking his hand in his while holding the bottle of lotion in the other. louis simply nods, following after harry as he leads the way. harry keeps glancing back at him, thinking he was the most precious little fairy he’s ever seen.

(the tip of his nose is red)

(his cheeks are flushed - both sets)

(and of course, he’s sucking on his bunny’s ear like a binky)

(his precious baby)

“alright, lovey, lay down for berry”, harry whispers to him, staying quiet so he didn’t startle louis in his vulnerable state. louis lays down on his tummy, sighing in content as harry starts to rub lotion over his sore bum.

(maybe harry ends up rubbing lotion over the rest of louis because louis wanted to feel ‘soft’)

(maybe he massages his feet)

(just maybe)

“i’m gonna stay the night”, harry announces, not even leaving room for argument, mostly because it was louis’ first punishment, plus, he’s in little space. louis just giggles in response, making grabby hands for harry.

harry grins at his boy, pulling off his shirt first and unbuckling his belt. louis wiggles his bum in response to that, making harry throw his head back and letting out his cackle laugh. louis giggles even harder, taking harry’s shirt, sitting up, and pulling it over himself. the shirt reached his upper thighs, and harry never though someone could be so fucking precious.

“scooch ya boot”, harry laughs out when louis star fishes across the bed and shakes his head, having a major giggle fit as harry tries to hold a serious face.

“nuuuuuuuuuh”, louis drawls out, still giggling softly.

(harry assumes that’s ‘no’ in little louis land)

“yuuuuuuuuuh”, harry also drawls out, pulling down his pants so he’s just in his boxers while louis is just in his shirt.

louis looks at him, giggles once more, and then squirms over so he’s against the wall. harry lays down on his back, immediately pulling louis to his chest for a proper snuggle.

“my good boy”, harry murmurs to himself, kissing the top of his head and closing his eyes.

(‘i love you’, louis thinks)

(but doesn’t say)

“ni ni”, louis whispers, snuggling close, and falling asleep soundly in his daddy’s arms.


End file.
